Perfecto Engaño
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: AU. JP&LE H&A James la engaño, y destrozada lo dejó... El huye para olvidar su error, encontrando travas en el camino que 11 años despues lo obligan a regresar... encontrando a su ex ¡¡Con un hijo! que por cierto... se siente atraido a ¿Su hija? REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECTO ENGAÑO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**Summary:**

**AU**. Ella destrozada… James huye para olvidar su error. 11 años después es obligado a regresar… provocando un reencuentro… Con mas de una sorpresa, ¿la dejara marcharse de nuevo? Sobre todo porque sigue amándola…

**Capitulo 1**

**SIEMPRE TE AMARE**

El hombre miro a su alrededor asustado.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Camino un poco mas, sin dejar de buscar… de pronto, una cabellera que él reconocería en cualquier parte atrajo su atención.

**-**Lily… **-** corrió para alcanzarla, pero ella podía ser muy rápida cuando se lo proponía **–**¡LILY!**-** la mujer pareció escucharlo, se detuvo sin voltear, pero en menos de dos segundos cambio de opinión y camino mas aprisa **-**¡LILY ESPERA!… **-** al fin la alcanzo, tomo su brazo para voltearla, pero ella se safo de un jalón.

**-**¡NO ME TOQUES!

**-**Lily… déjame explicarte…

**-**No… ¡SUELTAME!**-** él retrocedió intimidado, y ella siguió corriendo.

El hombre solo la vio irse… pero ella era Lily Evans, la mujer de la que ha estado enamorado desde sus primeros años del colegio… ¡Debía recuperarla! ¡Tenía que perdonarlo!

Camino mas tranquilo, intentando concentrarse en su casa… el departamento que compartía con su novia y futura esposa, o al menos eso esperaba… estaban ya muy cerca…

Entro 15 minutos después, las luces estaban encendidas, el departamento completamente tirado, como si un huracán hubiese entrado a arrasar, no escucha ruido, lo que lo alarmo un poco ¿abría pasado algo?

**-**¿Lily…?

Nada.

Camino hasta su habitación y vio una maleta a medio hacer en la cama.

**-**¿Lily…?**-** se acerco al pequeño balcón donde entraba una ráfaga de viento, y ahí estaba, bañada en lágrimas, y se odio… se odio por hacerla sufrir… **-**Lily… yo…

**-**Dime que no es cierto…**-** la escucho susurrar.

**-**Lily…

**-**Dime que hay una razón James…**-** levanto la vista del suelo para mirarla, ella lo observaba ansiosa, esperando una respuesta.

**-**Yo…**-** susurro y no pudo decir mas.

**-**Dime que ella de alguna forma te obligo… Que te amenazo… que estabas totalmente drogado…

**-**Lo siento…**-** susurro. Ella cerro los ojos sosteniéndose del barandal **–**Yo… he estado mal, me siento solo y…

**-**Y decidiste engañarme…

**-**Lily de verdad lo siento**-** se le acerco totalmente destrozado **–**Perdóname…**-** se dejo caer de rodillas. Ella lloro dejándose caer en la esquina del balcón, lejos de él.

**-**¿Por que?**-** susurro destrozada.

**-**Lo siento…

**-**Tu la… la…

**-**No… **-** se acerco aun arrodillado a ella **–**No Lily, eras la única en mi vida, en mi corazón, Lily, yo te amo…

**-**No…

**-**Pero…

**-**Si me amaras como dices jamás nos habrías hecho esto…

**-**Lily, yo no quería… solo…

**-**No quiero seguir escuchándote…

**-**Lily, por favor…

**-**Vete James… no quiero volver a verte…**-** se levanto del suelo con dificultad.

**-**Lily, no nos hagas esto…

**-**No James, tu solo lo hiciste… Vete…

**-**Pero…

**-**¡LARGO! ¡No quiero volver a verte!**-** entro en la habitación y con un golpe de varita todas sus cosas volaron a la maleta.

**-**Lily, por favor… perdóname.

**-**No puedo James…**-** lo miro con dolor… tomo su maleta y estaba dispuesta salir, pero el la retuvo.

**-**Quédate…**-** susurro con la vista gacha, Lily se detuvo a mirarlo, él levanto la vista y por primera vez en su vida, vio a James Potter con lágrimas en sus ojos… **-**El error fue mío…**-** levanto su varita y la agito con fuerza, todas sus cosas se hicieron pequeñas al instante, entrando en su bolsillo **–**El que se va soy yo Lily…**-** dio media vuelta y camino a la salida del departamento, dejando lo mejor de su vida atrás… **-**Lily…**-** aun con lagrimas en los ojos ella lo miró **–**Siempre te amare…

Espero unos segundos un milagro… pero al verla mirar a otro lado, supo que su causa estaba perdida, abrió la puerta y salio sin volver la vista…

**-**Adiós…

En cuanto cerró la puerta los dos seres humanos que alguna vez se profesaron amor, confesaban un adiós para siempre…

Ella, hundida en su llanto…

Él… hundido en su arrepentimiento…

Los dos lo sabían.

Pero ninguno hizo nada.

Y así, el romance de James Potter y Lilian Evans, paso a la historia.


	2. Harry y Ashley

**PERFECTO ENGAÑO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**Disclaimer:**

**Ly: **La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling, con la que siendo sincera estoy molesta.

**Harry:** ¿Por que linda Ly?

**Ly:** ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

**Harry:** Es bueno saber…

**Ly:** Por tu final… Es un terrible ERROR.

**Harry:** Pero… entonces… (se escucharon unos sollozos) Tu, tu hubieses preferido que yo… que yo… ¡YA NO TE KIERO!

**Ly: **¡Noooooooo! ¡¡¡HARRYYYYYY!!**-** se escuchan a lo lejos unos sollozos y unos gritos de perdóname…

**Draco:** Realmente no entiendo de qué se queja, si Potter nunca la ha querido…

**Ly: **Eso dolió aun más ¬¬

**Capitulo 2**

**HARRY EVANS Y ASHLEY POTTER**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, con toda la pereza del mundo se dio media vuelta y cubrió con las cobijas, dispuesto a seguir su tan preciado sueño.

**-**Cariño… despierta**-** escucho que susurraban cerca de su oído.

**-**5 minutos mas…**-** susurro aun prácticamente dormido. La voz en su oído rió.

**-**Entonces no quieres ver lo que hay en tu ventana…

**-**No…**-** se escucho la voz entre las cobijas, muy amortiguada.

**-**Bien, entonces le avisare al director Dumbledor que no estas interesado…**-** espero tres segundos exactamente a que un huracán pelinegro se levantara y corriera a la ventana buscando con desesperación una lechuza.

**-**¡¿Dónde mama?! ¿¡Donde esta!?**-** se giro cuando la escucho reír y con entusiasmo enseñarle la lechuza en su hombro **–**Es… ¿para mi?**-** murmuro asombrado, la mujer sonrió y asintió. El pelinegro se acerco con cautela, la lechuza bajo del hombro de la mujer para deslizarse a las piernas del pelinegro, extendió su patita y con cuidado y temor, el pelinegro le quito la carta, sin esperar mas, la lechuza partió sin siquiera notar el esplendido brillo en los ojos verdes de la mujer, y que compartía con su hijo, el niño que yacía en la cama sin atreverse a abrir la carta en sus manos, la que había estado esperando desde hace años…

**-**¿No la vas a abrir Harry?

**-**No lo se… ¿Es un sueño?

**-**Claro que no cariño… anda ábrela, estoy contigo…**-** el niño que hoy cumplía once años la observo preocupado, suspiro, tomo aire y poco a poco, quito el sello. Se detuvo.

**-**¿Y si me mandaron la carta por error mama? ¿Qué tal si no soy un mago? ¿Qué tal si me dicen que no me aceptaron?

**-**Harry… has hecho magia incontables veces… **-** le sonrió con dulzura y amor **–**Y lo demás no lo sabrás si no la abres… ¿quieres que lo haga por ti? **–** El niño negó de inmediato. Dio la vuelta al sobre y soltó un suspiro involuntario. Ahí con perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito:

_Señor H. Evans_

_Cuarto del __joven__ Evans_

_Halley Avenue 16_

_South London_

_Inglaterra_

Sonriendo, miro a su madre que le devolvió la bella sonrisa y con ansiedad abrió el sobre. Saco una carta, que igual que el sobre, estaba escrito con perfecta caligrafía y leyó…

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

Una hermosa niña de ojos amatistas y cabello negro-violeta observaba por la ventana ansiosa, podría decirse casi desesperada. Miraba a todos lados y volvía a la sala, daba unas tres vueltas al Hall y volvía a correr a la ventana, observaba y de nuevo regresaba al Hall… llevaba prácticamente tres días de la misma forma, así que cuando una alta mujer entro, realmente no se sorprendió a ver así a la niña.

**-**¿Todo bien pequeña?**-** la niña detuvo su carrera a la ventana para observarla, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca, era bonita, mucho… frunció el ceño.

**-**No soy pequeña…**-** se cruzo de brazos y se sentó. La mujer rió.

**-**¿Me vas a decir que es lo que llevas esperando Ashley?**-** la niña, cambio su rostro molesto por uno de consternación.

**-**No es nada…**-** suspiró **-**¿Llego papa?

**-**Aún no… debe venir en camino. La niña asintió.

Un ruido en la puerta las distrajo, la niña de inmediato se levanto y corrió a la puerta, donde un hombre se sacudía la gabardina, sacudió su cabello de la ligera brizna que había afuera, las dos mujeres sonrieron, les encantaba ese gesto en el hombre.

Éste se quito la gabardina dándosela a una empleada, con una sonrisa se dio cuenta de quienes lo esperaban.

**-**Hola…**-** las dos mujeres sonrieron más **-**¿Me extrañaron?

**-**¡PAPI!**-** la niña corrió hasta sus brazos, donde la recibió cargándola, completamente contento, recibiendo gustoso los besos de su hija.

Un sonido la detuvo de su bienvenida, ¿un quejido?

**-**¿Qué es eso?**-** el hombre extrañado escuchó, un quejido… y recordó.

**-**¡Cierto! Cristy, ¿podrías llevar esta lechuza a curar?**-** bajo a la niña de sus brazos, mejor dicho, su brazo, pues en el otro, llevaba una lechuza marrón acurrucada **–**La encontré en la entrada, parece agotada o herida, ¿podrías…?

**-**Claro que si…**-** la rubia tomo la lechuza entre sus brazos y fue directo a la cocina. Volvió su atención a la niña en cuanto vio a la mujer perderse tras la puerta.

**-**¿Qué sucede Lyn?**-** se agacho hasta su altura.

**-**La lechuza papi… ¿se pondrá bien? Pobrecita…**-** sollozo, el hombre sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Claro que si… solo debe estar cansada, y con el tiempo que hace…

**-**¿Me lo prometes?**-** el hombre asintió, con su rostro muy cerca al de la niña.

**-**Te extrañe princesa…**-** la niña secándose sus lagrimas sonrió encantada y lo abrazo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que hizo sonreír con tranquilidad al hombre, como seguramente hacía días no podía **–**Por cierto, encontré esto en la puerta, cerca de la lechuza**-** le entrego un sobre, la niña extrañada lo tomo, abrió grandes los ojos y se bajo de los brazos de su padre para correr al salón y sentarse cerca de la chimenea, nerviosa. Tomo aire y abrió el sobre de jalón, mientras el hombre la veía con una dulce sonrisa y se iba, seguramente a explorar que había para cenar… ¡Se moría de hambre!

Después de todo, James Potter, siempre seguirá siendo James Potter…

Ashley saco uno de los dos pergaminos que había y leyó con claridad:

_Director: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos). _

_Querida señorita Potter: _

_Debido a la solicitud que envió en año pasado, y le fue denegada, por no tener la edad requerida, es un placer informarle que si aun lo desea, a partir de este curso escolar, usted dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. _

_Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall _

_Directora adjunta_

La niña leyó y releyó la carta tantas veces en pocos minutos, que se sintió mareada

**-**No puedo creerlo…**-** susurro **–**Me… me aceptaron…**-** volvió su vista a la carta y la leyó otras 4 veces… **-**Me aceptaron… **-** se levanto como un resorte **-**¡ME ACEPTARON!**-** gritó **-**¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI!

Asustado James Potter corrió al salón para ver que ocurría cuando quedo sockeado viendo a su hija correr y brincar de un lado a otro gritando, si, si, si…

**-**¿Qué pasa?**-** llego Cristy.

**-**No lo se, pero cualquiera que sea, la respuesta al parecer es "Si"…**-** la mujer rió, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa dedicada, pero sigo observando a su hija, feliz. Después de unos minutos de contemplación, decidió acercarse.

**-**Lyn…**-** la niña asustada, volteo y se cayó del sillón donde brincaba, James corrió a auxiliarla **-**¿Estas bien?**-** la niña asintió, se levanto de un salto y lo abrazo con fuerza.

**-**¡ME ACEPTARON PAPA!**-** el hombre rió.

**-**Me alegro mucho, pero… ¿Dónde te aceptaron?

**-**Ay papa… de veras eres lento…

**-**Hey…

**-**Pero aun así te quiero…**-** lo abrazo.

**-**Muy bien, ahora dime que quieres…**-** la miro alzando una ceja, expectante.

**-**¿Por que piensas que quiero algo?**-** pregunto inocente, por supuesto, James no se lo creyó.

**-**Porque esa carita ya la conozco, dime, ¿Que te aceptaron?

**-**No es que, sino donde papi.

**-**Muy bien princesa…**-** se sentó en el sillón, llevándola con él, Cristy al ver la escena, camino de nuevo a la cocina con una encantadora sonrisa **-**¿Dónde te aceptaron?**-** la niña lo miró con total emoción.

**-**¡En Hogwarts papi! ¡Me aceptaron en Hogwarts!**-** la sonrisa de James se borro.

**-**¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Cómo? Estamos en Australia, ¿Cómo te aceptaron ahí?

**-**Bueno…**-** se acurruco en los brazos de su padre **–**Es que cuando tu me hablaste de ese colegio, pues yo quería conocerlo, así que envié una lechuza a la escuela el año pasado para que me aceptaran como estudiante.

**-**¿Qué? ¿Les escribiste?**-** la niña asintió.

**-**Pero me dijeron que aun no tenia edad suficiente, pero me prometieron que tal vez el próximo año y mira… ¡aquí esta la respuesta!**- **James tomo la carta con manos temblorosas, la leyó y releyó… Después miró a la niña que lo observaba ilusionada, y sonrió ligeramente, ocultando lo que de verdad sentía **-**¿Puedo ir? ¿Me dejaras ir a la escuela donde fuiste tan feliz papi?**-** el hombre solo pudo besar su frente y levantarse del sillón, desconcertando a la niña.

**-**Tengo… que pensarlo Ashley, ahora ve a lavarte, ya vamos a cenar.**-** la niña asintió un poco decaída y salio del salón.

En cuanto Ashley salio de la habitación, James camino al pequeño bar y se sirvió una generosa copa, que bebió con apremio.

**-**Lily…**-** susurro.

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

Lilian Evans, era, si le preguntaban a cualquiera, la mujer perfecta, perfecta hija, perfecta madre, perfecta amiga, perfecta jefe, perfecta auror, perfectamente hermosa… y muy pocos hombres sabían, perfecta amante.

Pero Lily no se consideraba perfecta, pues llevaba consigo un perfecto error que toda la vida la perseguiría… y era ese pequeño que en ese momento la acompañaba, escoltándola entre todo el ministerio de magia.

Y es cierto que no podía decir que no fue un error… pero era de los pocos errores de los que no se arrepentía en absoluto… Era su único _error perfecto_.

**-**¿Todo bien mama?**-** la mujer salio de sus pensamientos y asintió.

**-**Lamento que hayamos tenido que venir en tu cumpleaños cariño.

**-**No importa mamá, me encanta venir contigo**-** llegaron al piso donde tenían que bajarse y con una suave despedida a todos, que encantados se despidieron, se encaminaron a su oficina.

Para llegar a la oficina de Lilian Evans, era necesario caminar entre los pasillos llenos de aurores, que a Harry le encantaban, lo que Lily noto.

**-**¿Aun quieres ser auror Harry?

**-**¡Claro que si mamá!**-** la pelirroja rió.

**-**Tendrás que trabajar duro, no creas que por ser mi hijo la tendrás fácil he…

**-**No mama… ¡te prometo que trabaje duro en Hogwarts!**-** sonrió y la mujer… lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, completamente orgullosa de su hijo **–**Mamá… todos nos están viendo…**-** susurro, pero la mujer solo lo abrazo con mas fuerza **–**Mama… no… no puedo… respirar…**-** la mujer casi sollozo pero soltó el abrazo. Harry suspiro aliviado. La mujer se limpio las traicioneras lágrimas que se le escaparon, y Harry la abrazo con fuerza **–**Yo también te quiero…**-** susurro en su oído.

**-**Oh Harry, te voy a extrañar tanto…**-** susurro abrazándolo de nuevo.

**-**Yo también mama… pero ya platicamos de esto… ¿recuerdas?**-** la mujer se separo para ver los inmensos ojos verdes de su hijo **–**Estaré bien, lo prometo… y tu también ¿verdad?

**-**Yo me encargare de eso Harry…**-** la tercera voz que se escucho los asusto ligeramente **–**No quise asustarlos, lo siento**-** Lily se levanto de el suelo, donde estaba abrazando a su hijo y Harry lo miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**-**Richard…**-** el hombre lo saludo con solemnidad.

**-**Un placer volver a verte Harry, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Este no es un lugar para niños…**-** Harry miró a la ventana con el entrecejo mas fruncido que antes.

**-**Es mi culpa, solo vine a firmar unos papales urgentes y me voy, por eso lo traje.

**-**Bien, me pareció raro que estuvieras aquí, cuando es tu descanso**-** se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla **-**¿Paso esta noche por ti?**-** ella negó suavemente.

**-**Lo siento, pero prometí pasar todo el día con Harry, es su cumpleaños.

**-**Cierto, lo había olvidado.

**-**No lo dudo…**-** susurro el niño enfuruñado, Lily no lo escucho, pero el hombre si, pero al parecer, decidió ignorarlo… como siempre.

**-**¡Pero que veo!**-** se escucho otra voz gritar desde algo lejos, pero para los tres presentes no se les hizo difícil saber de quien era la voz**-**¡Mis ojos me engañan!**-** el niño rió y volteo buscando la voz **-**¡Pero si es el cumpleañero!**- **Harry volteo a sus espaldas y ahí lo vio, corriendo hasta él.

**-**¡SIRIUS!**-** Harry corrió hasta alcanzarlo, donde Sirius lo abrazo con fuerza levantándolo en el aire.

**-**¡Pero estas enorme!**-** exclamo orgulloso **-**¿Cuánto has crecido? ¿10, 15 centímetros?

**-**Oh, vamos Sirius, solo tiene 2 días que no me has visto.

**-**Los días más largos de mi vida, he de decir…

**-**Exagerado…**-** llego otra voz hasta ellos.

**-**¡Tío Remus!**-** corrió a abrazarlo.

**-**¡Hey…¡ ¿Por que a el le dices tío Remus y a mi solo Sirius?

**-**Es que eres mas escandaloso**-**Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido, pero la carcajada de Remus lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

**-**No es gracioso Lunático…**-** Harry sonrió.

**-**Solo estas celoso Canuto…

**-**Hola chicos…

**-**¡Pero si es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo!**-** se acerco Sirius a darle un enorme abrazo, que la alzo en el aire, ante la molesta mirada del hombre.

**-**Y tú el más halagador y modesto que conozco…

**-**Je, ya vez…

**-**Black, Lupin… que sorpresa verlos por aquí.

**-**En cambio a mi no me sorprende Aminton**-** dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirar sonriente a Lily, que le reprocho con la mirada, pero el lo ignoro.

**-**¿Cómo se enteraron que estaba aquí? ¿O vienen a trabajar?**-** pregunto ansioso Harry.

**-**En realidad los buscábamos, pensábamos ir al parque de diversiones y fuimos a invitarlos, después de todo, no todos los días este campeón cumple los 11 años ¿no?**-** dijo Sirius orgulloso.

**-**¡Y recibí mi carta a Hogwarts!

**-**Lo sabemos, fuimos a tu casa y la vimos, ¿estas contento?**-** ahora lo abrazo para felicitarlo Remus.

**-**Claro que esta contento… Así que ¡vayamos a festejar al futuro Gryffindor!

**-**¿Cómo sabes que será Gryffindor?

**-**Porque es un Po…**-** se corto de inmediato, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

**-**¿Un que?**-** pregunto Harry interesado, Remus, Lily y Sirius se miraron.

**-**Un posible candidato**-** sonrió Sirius **–**¡Soy tu padrino y fui a Gryffindor!

**-**¿Y no tiene nada que ver el yo también haya ido a Gryffindor?**-** sonrió Lily cruzándose de brazos.

**-**Bueno… eso también pude influir**-** dijo sin darle mucha importancia **–**Pero nunca, nunca a Slytherin he…

**-**Lo se Sirius…**-** sonrió.

**-**Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo Slytherin.**-** Sirius y Harry lo miraron indignados **–**Vale, ya entendí**-** sonrió negando.

**-**Bueno chicos, debo ir deprisa por esos papeles, Harry ¿te importaría quedarte con Sirius y Remus?**-** el niño negó deprisa.

**-**Tú descuida Lily, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo**-** dijo Sirius.

**-**¿Remus?**-** lo miro suplicante.

**-**Descuida Lil, no me separare de ellos por nada.

**-**Gracias…**-** sonrió y se fue, hasta ese momento Sirius captó, miro a Harry.

**-**Creo que tu madre no confía en nosotros.

**-**No confía en ti, en mi si.

**-**Ya verás…**-** lo alzo haciéndole cosquillas hasta que suplico.

**-**Basta Canuto…**-** rió Remus.

**-**¿Algún día me dirán porque de sus apodos?, aunque el tuyo lo imagino tío Remus**-** el hombre sonrió, mientras Harry recuperaba el aliento.

**-**Es una historia muy interesante y divertida, verás… **-** se le acerco **–**Ya sabes que soy animago, pues necesitábamos nombres nuevos, tu sabes, para que fuera mas real y divertido**-** hablaba emocionado **–**Así que a tu padre se le ocurrieron, me puso Canuto por el grim, y él se quedo con Cornamenta, por ser el ciervo, y tenia una enorme cresta… A veces acompañábamos a Lunático en sus noches difíciles, con su problema peludo **–** rió **–**Que tiempos…**-** susurro soñador. Volteo ver a Harry, pero éste ya no estaba a su lado, se había quedado muy rezagado, miro a Remus y descubrió en su mirada turbación, una pizca de enfado, pero sobre todo, preocupación **-**¿Que sucede?

**-**Ustedes… **-** se acerco Harry, algo inseguro **-**¿Conocieron a mi padre…?**-** Sirius vio turbado a Remus y se maldijo interiormente… se emociono demasiado con su relato.

**-**Harry… nosotros…

**-**Yo… no he querido preguntarle a mamá porque no quiero lastimarla…**-** susurro **–**Y cuando pequeño le preguntaba, a veces lloraba, y no quiero verla triste, así que deje de preguntar… pero… ustedes… ¿lo conocieron? ¿Saben quien es?**-** los miro ansioso, de uno a otro. Sirius y Remus se miraron, inseguros **–**Por favor… solo quiero saber… algo de él…**-** Sirius se hinco hasta su altura.

**-**Harry… eres idéntico a tu padre…

**-**Pero con los ojos de tu madre…**-** termino Remus hincándose al lado de Sirius.

**-**Y… ¿ustedes…?

**-**Éramos sus mejores amigos… desde que nos conocimos en el expreso**-** a Harry le brillaron los ojitos.

**-**Entonces… ¿de verdad era un animago?

**-**El fue el primero en lograr convertirse Harry, era el mejor.

Mientras esperaban a Lily, siguieron conversando de lo mejor sobre "él", definitivamente, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

James había permanecido silencioso en toda la cena, pero sabía que su hija estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de él… pues la carta llegaba tarde y debía contestar ese día a mas tardar… pero ¿Cómo decirle que no quería alejarse de ella? Pero, que no quería regresar… era, volver a lo más doloroso de su vida, donde podría estar _ella_, posiblemente casada, con hijos… porque 11 años no pasaban en balde… Y era tan hermosa… ¿habría cambiado?, bueno es posible… tal vez ya estuviera gorda, panzona, con arrugas por todos lados…

Sonrió.

Ashley y Cristy se miraron confundidas al ver esa sonrisa.

**-**Ashley… ¿estas segura de querer ir a ese colegio? Debe haber uno mas cerca… **-** la voz de James las sorprendió, se escuchaba agotada.

**-**Si papa, desde que me hablaste de ello.

**-**Pero… estarás tan lejos de mí…**-** susurro.

**-**Prometo escribirte cada semana contándotelo todo papi.

**-**¿Colegio? ¿Te iras? ¿A dónde?**-** pregunto Cristy alarmada.

**-**¿Podré ir papa?

**-**¿Estas segura?**-** la niña asintió. El hombre suspiro, no podía arrancarle una época feliz, como la que el vivió y por estúpido perdió.

**-**Ve a contestar esa carta…**-** suspiro **–**Anda, se acaba el tiempo…**-** la niña sonrió fascinada y corrió a la salida, pero antes se detuvo y corrió a besar a su padre, para salir corriendo.

**-**¡Me voy a Hogwarts!**-** se escucho gritar por toda la casa.

James suspiro.

**-**James… ¿a donde se ira Ashley?**-** pregunto preocupada Cristy.

**-**A Londres… Cristy, necesito que la lleves, deberá comprar cosas para el colegio y yo… yo no puedo regresar… no aún.**-** se levantó de la mesa, aventó su servilleta y se fue.

Cristy suspiro… si Ashley se iba… ella perdería su trabajo, tendría que irse… y alejarse del hombre que amaba mas que a su alma…

**-**James…

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

Harry leía y releía su lista de útiles mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon, ¡Como le encantaba ese lugar!

**-**¿Qué más dice la lista Harry?**-** la mujer caminaba mirando los aparadores, medio distraída, mientras Harry, de la mano de su madre releía, por octava vez en el día sus útiles.

**-**¿Estas segura que no puedo llevar una escoba mama?

**-**Es el reglamento Harry.

**-**Pero soy hijo de la mejor alumna que ha tenido Hogwarts**-** sonrió inocente.

**-**Mmm, no deberías juntarte tanto con Sirius**-** Harry sonrió.

**-**¿Estoy aprendiendo bien?

**-**Harry…**-** se alarmo Lily.

**-**¿Qué? Tío Sirius dijo que debía ser muy bueno con las chicas de Hogwarts, que debía ser un conquistador…**-** bajo la vista pensativo **–**Pero no lo entendí del todo… Mama ¿Qué es ser un conquistador?**-** Lily rodó los ojos mientras se inclinaba a él.

**-**Significa que debes ser muy bueno y atento con todos, no solo con las niñas, y que debes respetarlas y tratarlas bien Harry, eres muy joven para pensar en novias…**-** Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

**-**¿Por qué habría de pensar en novias? WACK**-** hizo la mímica de vomitar. Lily lo beso encantada.

**-**Te amo Harry, nunca lo olvides…**-** lo abrazo con fuerza.

**-**Yo también te amo… mami**-** Lily lo abrazo con mas fuerza aún, pues sintió las lágrimas de Harry en su blusa… seguramente ya estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de estar lejos de casa por mucho tiempo… **-**Te voy a extrañar mucho mami…

**-**Yo también amor… ¡mucho!**-** lo abrazo, pero seco sus lágrimas **–**Anda, terminemos de comprar.

Siguieron caminando, se separaron unos minutos después, mientras Lily seguía paseando hasta que una mujer rubia choco con ella, que miraba contenta unas lechuzas, pensando que tal vez a su hijo le gustaría alguna.

**-**Lo lamento…**-** se disculpo la rubia. Lily sonrió ligeramente.

**-**No pasa nada, yo iba distraída. ¿Estás bien?

**-**Si, gracias…**-** sonrió nerviosa **–**Solo estoy un poco… incrédula.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Sí… em… todo esto de los magos y brujas…

**-**Oh, ¿eres muggle?

**-**¿Disculpa?

**-**Oh, perdona, no es ofensa… solo es extraño ver a una persona sin magia por aquí.

**-**Ah, vengo acompañando a la niña… Lo siento**-** sonrió un poco mas relajada **–**Soy Cristy Duff.

**-**Lilian Evans…**-** sonrieron **–**Un placer… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Pareces un poco perdida…**-** la rubia sonrió.

**-**Sí, en realidad…**-** sonrió turbada **–**Perdí a Ashley…**-** Lily se turbo un momento.

**-**¿Perdiste a tu hija?**-** pregunto a punto de echarse a reír.

**-**En realidad, soy su niñera…

**-**Bien, te ayudare a buscarla**-** sonrió tranquila **-**Vamos, Masomenos, ¿por donde te diste cuenta que ya no estaba contigo?

**-**Pues yo… estaba viendo unas escobas que vuelan ¿sabes? Que extraordinario ¿verdad?**-** Lily sonrió

–Un poco…**-** sonrió.

–Y ahí la perdí, su padre me va a matar…

**-**Mmm, veamos, la tienda de Quiddittch…**-** susurro **–**Creo que ya se donde puede estar, justo donde mi hijo esta en este momento, estoy segura que ahí está, no te preocupes.

**-**¿Tu crees?

**-**Claro que sí, pero ya que vamos para allá… ¿te importaría si antes compro algo para Harry?

**-**Eh… claro, no hay problema…

**-**Gracias… Es que no pude darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños y quiero darle una lechuza para el colegio. Creo que le gustará**-** suspiro

**-**Tienes suerte de tener un hijo así…**-** Lily la observo.

**-**¿Por qué lo dices?

**-**Ah, no es nada, solo que Ashley ya leyó varias veces la lista del colegio y sigue diciendo que quiere llevar un perro**-** Lily rió.

**-**¿Tienen un perro en casa?

**-**No, pero ella quería uno este año, su padre se lo prometió, pero como ingresara a Ho… Ho…

**-**¿Hogwarts?

**-**Eso, pues ya no podrá cuidar de él, así que ya no podrá ser.

**-**Jeje, ¿Y por eso quiere llevar uno al colegio?**-** la rubia asintió **–**Bueno, no creo que lo permitan, los perros son ruidosos, y juguetones, siempre siguiendo al dueño, dudo mucho que el al director le guste… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que lo encontraría divertido, pero la subdirectora pondría el grito en el cielo…**-** rieron.

Compraron una hermosa lechuza blanca y salieron en busca de sus respectivas responsabilidades…

Mientras en la tienda de Honeyduckes…

Una niña miraba maravillada todo lo que había a su alrededor… dulces y mas dulces… el sueño de todo niño hecho realidad… Bueno, aunque hasta ahora ¡¡¡Todo Diagon Halley le encantaba!!!

Aunque… solo le hubiese gustado algo mucho más que estar ahí alrededor…

No estar sola, que su padre la hubiese acompañado…

Se veía tan triste cuando se fue… hace dos días que no lo veía y ya lo extrañaba…

**-**Papa…**-** susurro consternada.

**-**Oh, lo siento…**-** dijo un niño que la choco cuando caminaba hacia atrás, viendo los aparadores.

**-**Esta bien…**-** sonrió. El niño correspondió.

**-**¿Estas sola? ¿Estas perdida?**-** la niña se sonrojo un poco, pero asintió y después negó.

**-**¿Si o no?**-** pregunto divertido. La niña se sonrojo más, pero levanto la vista para mirarlo.

**-**Si estoy sola, y no estoy perdida… al menos no en esta tienda**-** sonrió **–**Es grandiosa, a cualquiera le gustaría perderse aquí**-** El niño rió.

**-**Si, Honeydukes, Zonko y la tienda de Quiddittch, son las mejores, bueno y la heladería**-** a la niña le brillaron los ojos.

–Aún no conozco esas tiendas…

**-**Jejeje, de lo que te pierdes ¿cuantos años tienes?

**-**Cumpliré 11 a finales de octubre ¿Y tú?

**-**Tengo 11, los cumplí el mes pasado**-** dijo con orgullo. Sonrió como recordando algo **–**Soy Harry… Harry Evans.

**-**Ashley… Potter.

**-**Termine mis compras aquí… ¿Quieres ir a Zonko?**-** Ashley miró a su alrededor confundida **-**¿Terminaste de comprar? ¿Aquí?

**-**Jejeje, es que tienes que ver Zonko… no querrás salir de ahí, vamos, si quieres después regresamos para que compres si aun quieres…**-** extendió su pequeña mano a ella, que miro la mano, luego los brillantes ojos verdes y sonrió.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron fuera de la tienda a Zonko, y entraban en esta, solo unas tiendas mas alejadas de Honeydukes, justo cuando una rubia y otra pelirroja entraban a la mejor tienda de dulces del mundo…


	3. El recuento de los años ¿o daños?

**PERFECTO ENGAÑO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes de ésta historia, al menos la mayoría son de J.K Rowling, otros, como Ashley, y otros q pondré son míos, ¿no es genial? XD por eso, solo decía.

**Capitulo 3**

**EL RECUENTO DE LOS AÑOS… ¿O DAÑOS…?**

_¡Hola Mama!_

_No te lo vas a creer… bueno, a lo mejor si… ¡¡Soy Griffyndor!!, aunque tal vez, el tío Sirius y Remus ya te lo dijeron, mmm, pensándolo bien, es muy probable, después de todo, Rachel debió decirle ya que somos de la misma casa… Pero bueno, quien mejor para confirmártelo que tu hijo ¿verdad?_

_Pues te prometí que escribiría, ¡Mama, Hogwarts es genial!, y ya conocí a unos amigos, Ron es hijo de los Weasley, ¿recuerdas que me has hablado de ellos?, pues ya conocí a su hijo menor, creo que no es el menor, menor, porque tiene una hermana más pequeña, pero en si es el hombre más joven, que raro ¿verdad?, lo que me hace pensar ¿Por qué no tuve hermanos?, El tiene tres hermanos aun en Hogwarts, unos son gemelos, ¿imaginas que yo tuviera un gemelo? Creo que no lo soportarías ¿verdad? jajá, pero creo que hubiese sido genial mama. En fin, también conocí un chico algo torpe y distraído que se llama Neville, a una chica mandona que se llama Hermione y que es muy lista, creo que es muy antipática, pero a Ashley le cayó muy bien, creo q ya es su amiga… AHHH SI… No te he dicho, ¿recuerdas a Ashley? La niña que se perdió y yo lleve a Zonko y luego casi se amarra a la puerta porque no quería irse, ¿la recuerdas? ¡Pues la encontré de nuevo en el Tren!, bueno, en realidad ella me encontró, y a que no adivinas… bueno, no, como vas a saber, pero ¡También es Griffyndor!, dice que viene de familia jajaja. Nos hicimos amigos, a tío Sirius le cayó muy bien porque es bromista, y tío Remus dice que le recuerda a alguien, pero no sabe a quién, pero aun así le cayó muy bien… ¡Así que ya tengo amigos!_

_Bueno, tengo que irme porque Ashley quiere que le ayude con la tarea, (creo que no puso atención a transformaciones; se durmió), pero en lo demás es muy inteligente, (pero no le digas que te lo dije, de repente tiene sus aires de grandeza, y eso que es más pequeña que yo…) Quien los entiende ¿verdad?…_

_¡Merlín! Escribí mucho, pero creo que te dará mucho gusto saber de mí._

_¡Te quiero Mama!_

_Harry J. Evans…_

_Pta: Te extraño mucho…_

_Harry_

La pelirroja doblo con cuidado la carta, aún con una bella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Suspiro.

Al menos Harry estaba bien, tenía amigos y era feliz…

**-**Lily ¿tienes los informes de la última misión?**-** entró a la oficina una mujer de cabello rosa chicle y perfectamente reconocible al chocar con el perchero y tirando su capa de viaje.

**-**Sí Tonks, solo falta firmarlos y te los envío.

**-**Bien… **-** ya salía **–**Por cierto, ¿Qué tal Harry?

**-**Bien**-** sonrió **-**Muy bien…

Ella debía continuar ahora con su trabajo.

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

_Kerido Papi…_

_¡T XTRAÑO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHOOOOOO!_

_Cielos papi, t xtraño tanto… q hasta xtraño lo que nunca creí xtrañar… El sol d la tarde, el aire caliente y húmedo, el sonido de las olas… cenar contigo contándome como t fue n el trabajo… S más, hasta creo que he llegado a xtrañar a Cristy… he caído muy bajo…_

_Papi… C que probablemente m xtrañes mas tu a mí que yo… pero aun así te adoro… Recuerda que aunque este lejos t kiero y t cuido igual he… así que no hagas nada malo… _

_Aunq estés triste, kiero que estés bien… yo también te extraño… pero adivina q, No tienes q preocuparte mucho por mí, xq soy muy valiente… ¡¡¡STOY N GRIFFYNDOR!! S d familia ¿vdd? Jajaja _

_¡Y ya tngo amigos! Una se llama Hermione Granger, es algo… nerd jajaja, pero es buena, además si c pone d pesada, siempre puedo ignorar ¿no?, si, ya c q dirás q eso lo perfeccione con Cristy, pero ahora me sirve ¿a q si? T lo dije, algún día lo agradecería… _

_Sabes, el día que perdí a Cristy, ya debes saber q conocí a un niño q c llama Harry, ¡Pues también kedo en Griffyndor! Y ya somos amigos, m cae bien, es divertido y… no c x q, pero… con él no me siento sola, creo q en parte… me recuerda mucho a ti papi…_

_Bueno, creo q todo se resume a q te extraño demasiado… Ya deseo q sea Navidad…_

_Adorándot, x q querer sería poco…_

_Tu Princesa_

_Ashley Potter_

_Pta: ¡¡No m xtrañes mucho q pronto nos veremos!!_

_Lyn_

_Te mando mucho besos!!!_

James termino de leer la carta y suspiro con una sonrisa, al menos podía estar seguro que Ashley estaba bien y feliz… ¡¡Claro que la extrañaba!!, y se cuidaría… se lo prometió, así que… no volvería a caer…

**-**Todo listo Potter…

**-**Entonces vamos Marks.

Fue lo último que se escucho en la silenciosa noche…

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

_Hi Papi!_

_¡Ayer fue Halloween!, y Hogwarts era muy hermoso y la comida deliciosa, excepto x el hecho d cr todo d calabaza… Creo que deberían modernizarc ¿no crees?_

_C q no me has escrito mucho x q estas de viaje, otra vez… Pero q sepas q yo mantengo mi promesa y t escribo 2 veces x semana he…_

_Te kiero papi…_

_Pronto llegara Navidad, y ya muero de ganas d verte, abrazarte y darte muchos besitos… ¿Recuerdas la navidad pasada? ¡Y la cantidad de regalos que m diste!, solo porque m extrañabas mucho, no deberías consentirme tanto papi… m volveré caprichosa… Aunque Harry dice que ya lo soy -.-, pero dice que Hermi me controla… Uff… quién lo diría ¿verdad? ¡El año pasado casi no se hablaban y ahora… somos inseparables! ¡Ojala puedas conocerlos pronto papi!_

_Yo sigo asiendo bromas como bien m recomendaste, papi, c q debes estar aburrido por la pregunta pero, ¿sigues sin encontrar la capa invisible q hablamos en verano?, se que la tuya la perdiste hace muchos años pero, ¿aun no has encontrado otra para mí? T diré un secreto, la navidad pasada, a Harry le regalaron una capa invisible… creo que fue su mama, así que ya q me consientes tanto… ¿no tendrás una por ahí? XD, si ya c, q no t presione… _

_Por aquí, ¡mi segundo año es genial!, mi materia favorita sigue siendo DCAO y la que odio es pociones… Creo que mi maestro me odia, pero el sentimiento es reciproco, así que no me preocupa, pero lo aborrezco cuando hace sufrir a mi mejor amiga, ¡Es la más inteligente! ¿Qué tiene contra las inteligentes? Lo único bueno es que cuando Harry nos defiende, no puede decirle nada… Harry dice que es porque es amigo de su mama, pero eso no lo libra de los castigos, no t enojes papi pero, pasamos la mayor parte dl tiempo n detención, aunque mis profes d DCAO están orgullosos d nosotros, bueno, uno, el otro nos regaña seguido -.-. Pero no dura mucho tiempo enojado con Harry, y como siempre estoy con él, pues no se enoja mucho conmigo, pero m recomienda q no lo siga mucho jajaja._

_Sabes papi… estuve pensando, si tu kisieras volver a ser auror… la mama de Harry es la jefa de aurores, tal vez podría ayudarte a volver… o darte trabajo si t mudaras…_

_Debo irme ahora, Harry quiere salir a explorar y al fin pudo deshacerse de Rachel y yo d Herm… pero s divertido, aunque ahora no va Ron, seguramente termino molido, estuvimos toda la tarde jugando. _

_¡Oh!, Harry tendrá que esperar porque olvide contarte algo importante… ¡Ya aprendí a volar! Y es genial… espero pronto aprender a jugar Quiddittch, Rachel sabe jugar y siempre m lo restriega… ¡la detesto! Herm dice que no le haga caso, pero a veces es… bueno, pero ella no importa, Harry dice que aprendo rápido, porque lo más difícil s el equilibrio, ¡¡Espero saber jugar para las próximas pruebas de Quiddittch!!, Harry dice que no es muy probable, pero que me ayudara cuanto pueda, ¡Es el buscador! Desde el año pasado, si ya c q ya t lo había dicho, pero estoy muy orgullosa d él, ¡El jugador más joven en siglos! ¿No es genial Harry? (pero no se lo digas que se sonroja jajaja), pero así es mi mejor amigo… _

_Te extraño Papi… piensa lo del trabajo ¿si?_

_Ahora si me voy que Harry me espera n el retrato con cara d impaciente, y mejor le hago caso antes que Herm o la bruja de Rachel se den cuenta que no estoy en la habitación…_

_¡Hasta pronto Papi!_

_Ashley Potter_

_Pta: ¿Cómo pueden ser a veces los familiares tan diferentes? Porque de verdad que detesto a Rachel (esq hoy discutí con ella) y su papa es tan bueno… _

_En fin, a veces hay misterios taaaan misteriosos…_

_Tu princesita Lyn_

James rió al terminar de leer, ¡Esa niña!, pero no le extrañaba, después de todo, un merodeador es su padre ¿no?.

Suspiro…

¿Quién será el maestro de pociones? Dudaba que Slughorn fuera tan odioso, y desde el primer año Lyn se quejaba de él…

Se recostó mas en el sillón café, cansado… aun con su capa de viaje puesta. Vio de nuevo la carta…

¿Podría volver a Londres ya?

No… No podía.

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

Lily suspiro, dejándose caer en el sillón de su oficina, después de mandar la lechuza con carta a Harry. La última misión fue muy pesada, y su compañera y amiga resultó herida… aunque solo por tropezarse… Tonks nunca aprende…

Sonrió.

Pero así era ella… Aún siendo mucho más joven que ella se llevaban muy bien.

**-**Lily ¿estás bien?, en cuanto me dijeron estabas aquí vine, ¿Qué tal la misión?

**-**Pesada Richard, pero bien.

**-**Me alegro, por cierto, te llego carta mientras estabas fuera**- **la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se apresuro a tomarla, ¡seguramente era de Harry!

Richard salió de la oficina en cuanto Lily tomo la carta, como era de Harry, ya no le prestaría atención, para Lily, Harry lo era todo…

Sonrió con tristeza, ¿su lucha era en vano?

**-**Gracias Richard**-** el hombre giro a verla, de nuevo sumida en su emoción, sonrió más contento, no, tal vez no era en vano.

_¡Mama!_

_Me dijo tío Sirius que estabas en una misión peligrosa, pero que no quisiste que te acompañara ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estoy muy enfadado contigo!_

_Bien… ya no estoy tan enfadado, Ashley me regaño por enfadarme, dijo que si tú estabas en una misión peligrosa y cuando regresaras solo leyeras que estoy enfadado, te entristecerías mucho y no quiero eso…_

_Estaba preocupado mama, así que si puedes, cuando llegues ¿me escribes aunque sea una carta para decir que estas bien?_

_Mientras te diré que ha pasado en este tiempo, casi termina este año y ya terminamos los exámenes, así que como te prometí estudie mucho, Sirius y Remus están muy orgullosos de mi, pero halagan mas a Ashley y Hermi por sus calificaciones, y yo me esforcé, aunque sé que solo lo hacen por molestar, ¡pero Ron y yo les ganamos este año en bromas!, ups… creó que no debí decir eso, por cierto mamá, si Snape te envía una carta quejándose de mi comportamiento dile que si no quiere que le conteste no se meta con mis amigos… (Sé que no lo hará y tú también lo sabes, así que no te enojes), les tiene maña a Ashley, Hermi y Rachel, no sé porque, pero me enoja y me castiga mucho, pero no me quejo, la mayoría de los castigos los paso con Ashley y se hacen divertidos, aunque sé que se supone no debería ser así, pero bueno…_

_Por cierto, Ashley insiste en saludarte en mi carta… te la paso._

_¡¡¡¡HOLA SEÑORA EVANS, MAMA DE HARRY Y JEFA DE AURORES!!!!_

_Bien, satisfecha… le regreso a Harry, Bye._

_Pta: Gracias por los dulces de Honeydukes!!! (Si m envía mas no m molesta!!!)_

_Esta loca… mira que escribir eso, pero me ha prohibido borrarlo, así que bueno, ahí está su saludo. Hermi y Ron te mandan sus agradecimientos más decentemente que Lyn, y dicen que se alegraran de verte cuando vayas por mí a King Cross (Lyn es más sincera y dice que ya quiere ver cómo me ordenas y yo lo hago -.-)_

_Pero así te quiero mama._

_Ah, casi lo olvidaba, Lyn dice que nos quiere invitar a su casa la próxima navidad, ¿puedo ir? Piénsalo ¿sí? Me gustaría conocer Australia, y a su papá, por las cosas que me cuenta ¡debe ser genial!_

_Bueno te dejo que debo terminar mi baúl, aunque creo que voy para largo, Hermi, Ashley, Rachel y Ginny acaban de empezar una guerra con toda nuestra ropa… Pobre Neville, acaba de caer a causa de una capa perdida de Ginny, Uhh… Ahora cayo Ron, NO!!! Vienen a mí!!_

_Bien… creo que ya puedo terminar mi carta, no puedo decirte mucho porque Ashley esta encima de mí de metiche… _

_¡Vaya! He aprendido algo hoy… nunca le digas metiche a una niña que tiene mucha ropa bajo su poder… acabas mal parado -.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste mamá?_

_Ahora si me voy, creo que debo ayudar a Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ron, que también sufrieron las consecuencias de mis palabras…_

_Te quiero mamá, nos vemos en unos días._

_Harry Evans._

_Pta: Perdón por todos los cortes y lo arrugada que termino la carta, pero la termine en distintos tiempos -.-_

_H.J.E._

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

_Hola Mamá…_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, se que las misiones han disminuido un poco, escuche a tío Sirius mencionar que estaba preocupado, que no era normal, ¿tú también estas preocupada? Espero que no, en lo personal, me alegro mucho que no salgas tanto._

_Te quiero mamá._

_Ron, Hermi, Neville y Luna te mandan sus saludos, y ojala estés muy bien… Oye mamá… ¿Es cierto que oficialmente estas saliendo con Richard? Ojala que no, pero si a ti te hace feliz… Solo espero que no te traicione…_

_Sirius te manda saludos y sus peores deseos a Richard, dice que no es para ti, y Remus dice que no le hagas caso que te desea lo mejor, y qué pensará lo que le dijiste, ¿Qué le dijiste mamá?_

_Mmm, que más te digo… Espero verte en vacaciones de pascua, o al menos a ver si me visitas… te extraño._

_Si notas mi carta un poco… diferente, puedes estar segura que no es por culpa de Ashley he… El que no nos hablemos no me afecta en absoluto, tengo 13 años y su amistad no me afecta nada, por eso aún tengo a Ron, Hermi y Rachel, que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo y dice que es lo mejor para mí que ya no me junte con ella. Pero creo que lo dice porque es la más feliz que ya no se junte conmigo, no la quiere… y yo no lo sabía, que raro, que no me haya dado cuenta, y que Ashley no me lo haya dicho, pero bueno, ahora ya no me va a decir nada._

_De verdad mamá, estoy bien, no la extraño… Aunque ahora los castigos son más aburridos, aunque ya casi no me castigan, Hermi ya se defiende de Snape solita, jeje, creo que Ashley si la a mal influenciado…_

_Bueno, no sé qué hago escribiendo de ella en mi carta si no me interesa… Y ella esta mas que feliz con sus amigos de Slytherin… ¡¡Slytherin mamá!! ¿Comprendes la gravedad del asunto? ¡¡Se hizo amiga de Slytherin!! Y no se conformo solo con eso, no… ¡¡De Draco Malfoy!! Así que traiciono a Griffyndor y nadie de la casa le habla… bueno, Hermi le habla… y solo Ron, Rachel, Ginny y yo no le hablamos… sabes, creo que no nos necesita, ahora que no ha estado con nosotros me he dado cuenta de cuantos amigos tiene… ¡todos le hablan!, de todas las casas, incluso de las serpientes… Ron dice que esta aburrido y extraña hacer travesuras… Rachel y Ginny se hicieron muy amigas de Herm, ahora que Ashley pasa más tiempo con sus otros amigos, Herm ha estado sola con nosotros y ellas dos, creo que se han hecho buenas amigas, más que antes, a ella Rachel y Ginny no la odian… Así que la tratan bien… Mamá, ¿crees que por lo feo que la trataban Rachel y Ginny ella se haya buscado otros amigos?_

_Y la pasamos tan bien en navidad en su casa… aunque no pudimos conocer a su papa porque estaba de viaje de negocios…_

_Supongo que todas las amistades se pierden algún día… pero… ¿Por qué tan pronto?_

_Remus dice que hacer amistad con Slytherin no es malo, que al contrario, y que si la extraño debería hablar con ella, y Sirius dice que no vale la pena por traidora, pero que si la extraño, no es tan malo… y sí la busque… que la amistad si se extraña, no termina…_

_Pero no la extraño, así que ella su vida y yo la mía ¿verdad mama? ¡Aun tengo muchos amigos!_

_Bueno, creo que ya te aburrí con tanto que escribí. Ya quiero volver a casa…_

_Te extraño Mamá._

_Harry Evans…_

Lily levanto la vista de la carta que recién le escribió su hijo.

Suspiro.

Algo le habían comentado Sirius y Remus sobre lo decaído que estaba Harry, pero que él no quería hablar del asunto, y pensó que era cosa de niños, así que no le dio importancia, pero… al parecer Harry la quería más de lo que se había imaginado. Ojala todo se arreglara, pero ya llevaban meses así…

¿Qué hacer?

Mejor le escribía a Sirius y Remus para enterarse mejor del problema.

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

_Hola papi…_

_Casi termina el tercer año y yo sigo aki… Sigo echándole muchas ganas a los estudios, como t he prometido, sabes? Me he vuelto más estudiosa, a veces paso horas en la biblioteca con Hermione… Es el único lugar donde puedo hablar con ella tranquilamente, al menos hasta que llegan Draco y Blaise por mí para pasear…_

_Papi… ¿las amistades se olvidan? Porq… ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun extraño a Harry… y cada día lo extraño mas… era mi mejor amigo… no me quejo d Draco y Blaise pero… los extraño, a él y a Ron, y ellos ya me olvidaron…_

_Cielos, creo q tendré que volver a escribir la carta, por lo borrosa que c ve… lo siento papa… pero es q cuando hablo de ellos no puedo evitar llorar… Pero te prometo superarlo… Pronto iré a casa y los olvidaré, como ellos ya lo hicieron conmigo._

_Harry ya m cambio por Rachel, al final gano y me lo quito… No m extraña papi… ¡¡Y siento muy feo!! ¡¡Porque yo si lo extraño!! ¡Todo el tiempo!_

_Creo que he llegado a intentar odiarlo, pero no puedo… lo quiero demasiado… Hermi dice que también me extraña, pero siempre que lo veo está riendo con Rachel, Ron y Ginny, yo paso mi tiempo con Luna y cuando puedo con Hermi… pero solo en la biblioteca o cuando no están los demás, esq… no soporto estar mucho tiempo frente a él, me dan ganas de llorar y me voy… _

_¿Crees que si no lo veo me olvidara más rápido?_

_Ojala que no… Yo no quiero olvidarlo… ¿debería intentar hablar con él de nuevo? No lo sé… ¿y si no quiere? Uno de mis profesores de DCAO me dijo que lo buscara, que me extraña mucho, pero yo no lo creo… ya casi ni me mira… _

_¡Hasta el profesor de pociones dejo de molestarme! Creo que ya me ve demasiado triste y eso lo hace feliz… así que ya no hay necesidad de hacerme más infeliz… Papi… ¿De verdad es tan malo hablarle a los Slytherin? Pero… también quiero mucho a Draco y Blaise, me han apoyado mucho… Sabes que… no me importa Harry ya… si él no me habla por una tontería muy su problema… aunque lo extrañe, ya intente hablar con él muchas veces, si él no quiere no le voy a rogar…_

_Pero me entristece que no lo hayas podido conocer en navidad papi… Te habría caído muy bien…_

_Te quiere…_

_Ashley Potter_

James quedo pensativo unos minutos… A él también le habría gustado conocer a ese tal Harry, y así saber porque su hija estaba tan mal por romper su amistad con él, aunque esperaba que no durara mucho la pelea, el se habría sentido igual si se hubiera peleado con Sirius o Remus en Hogwarts…

Suspiro.

Mejor no pensar en ellos, que siempre lo ponía triste, mejor le escribiría a Ashley para animarla, cada vez faltaba menos para que regresara su princesita…

¡Qué rápido estaba creciendo!

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

**-**¡James te estamos esperando!

**-**Adelántense, los alcanzo en un momento… **-** grito el hombre desde su oficina, espero que todos sus compañeros salieran del piso para sacar la carta de su gabardina y sentarse cómodamente, Sí, debía ir a esa misión, pero primero estaba su hija, y hacía tiempo que esperaba esa carta… Cada vez era más difícil para las lechuzas encontrarlo, vio a sus compañeros impacientes y sonrió.

Cerro la cortina y suspiro, abrió el sobre con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

_¡¡Hi Dady!!_

_¿Cómo estás?¿Estás bien?¿Estas sano?¿Comes bien?¿Duermes bien? Espero duermas solo he… Aunque eres tan guapo que no me extrañaría que muchas cayeran a tus pies… Jajaja, papá cada vez son más esporádicas tus cartas, ¿acaso ya no m extrañas?_

_Mentira… yo c q si m extrañas… soy demasiado linda para olvidarme ¿a q si? Jajaja, es broma, lo que pasa es q yo t extraño igual._

_Ah, Draco t envía saludos y dice que espera ansioso el próximo verano para que le enseñes a volar como tú (jeje, lo último el no m dijo q lo escribiera pero yo c q es cierto jeje). Blaise también te manda saludos. Luna dice que ojala la próxima vez que se vean puedan buscar bubo algo… Jajaja, esa Luna no cambia, y q bueno ¿no crees?_

_¡Qué crees! No c si lo sabrás pero este año están haciendo en Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos, pero por alguna extraña razón fueron 4 los magos participantes! Cuando salieron los resultados nos enteramos que 2 son de Hogwarts, todos están preocupados porque ¿a que no adivinas? ¡¡Harry salió elegido!! Y él está en cuarto, no saben cómo llego su nombre al cáliz porque había miles de hechizos para impedir que entraran menores de 17 años, pero él resulto elegido, imagínate ¡todos los profesores están vueltos locos!_

_Pero el que más lo sufre es el pobre de Harry, hasta Ron le dejo de hablar, pero sabes q… Yo le creo, c q no fue él quien metió su nombre al cáliz, estoy segura, Herm y Luna también lo creen… _

_Me enoje hace unos días con Draco, los de Hufflleppuff hicieron botones apoyando a Cedric ¿Y sabes que hizo? ¡¡A los botones que decían Apoya a Cedric, el verdadero campeón, los modifico para que al presionarlos dijeran Evans Apesta!!. Si su creatividad la usara para otras cosas… Jajaja admito que fue ingenioso, pero es contra Mi Harry, así que me enoje y deje de hablarle un rato…_

_Creo que Harry estaba encantado por esto… -.- Desearía que se llevaran bien, pero bueno no todo se puede ¿verdad?_

_Además, creo que Draco salió peor por Rachel, jeje, lo puso… q pobrecito, me compadecí y fui con él, todos los Griffyndor estaban encantados, tuve que defenderlo cuando le armo tremenda bronca en medio del comedor, pero solo intervine porque no me parecía justo que Draco pagara en Azkaban por esa bruja de Rachel, aunque cuando Hermione lo paró en un pasillo para reclamarle! Jajaja es la primera vez que veo que lo callan… Jajaja fue tan gracioso, yo también lo callo pero… ejem, bueno no d la misma forma jeje._

_Harry te manda muchos saludos, y dice que aunque no te conoce, por lo que le he contado le caes muy bien y aunque me regañas dice que a él le gustaría tener un papa como tú… ¿No es genial? (supongo que eso me lo dijo con la idea de que no te lo dijera jeje, así que shhh)_

_Papá creo que voy superando esa etapa en la que no quería a otra mujer en tu vida así que, yo también quiero una mamá como la de Harry, es genial y divertida, te diría que corrieras a Londres para buscarla y la conquistaras (que no t costaría trabajo, porque eres tu dady!!!) pero ya es imposible, Harry me dijo que es probable que se case en algún tiempo con un tipo que lleva tras de ella por años! Aunq nunca esta demás el intento he… ¡Es muy bonita!_

_Que mas… que mas… ¡Ah sí! ¿Podrías mandarme algunos hechizos o como por ejemplo qué harías tú para vencer un dragón o quitarle algo así como un huevo?, no te preocupes, Hagrid no me ha metido ideas raras sobre dragones en la cabeza, ¿pero verdad que sería genial tener uno de mascota? Pero, la pregunta es por si algún día… necesitara vencer a uno… Mis profesores favoritos dicen que con un hechizo de conjuntivitis, pero no me da mucha confianza, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Es lo mejor?_

_¡Espero me contestes pronto dady!_

_Te extraño mucho!! Espero verte muy, muy pronto!!! A ver si puedes venir para el final del torneo, podrán venir muchas personas!_

_Te quiere… (Tu aun princesa…)_

_Ashley Potter_

_Pta: Te mando un botón de ¡¡APOYA A HARRY!!, no lo pierdas he… que nos costó mucho hacerlos (fue la primera vez que Herm, Luna, Ginevra, Rachel y yo trabajamos juntas, además que fue Colín quien nos dio la idea, un chico de tercero) costó mucho hacerlos ¡Presiónalo!_

_Lyn_

James observo el sobre (que ahora comprendió porque envió la carta en sobre) y metió la mano hasta encontrar dicho botón, lo observo y sonrió.

La imagen del fondo era en negro y al centro una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en amarillo, con unas letras en rojo que decían:

_**¡¡Apoya a Harry!!**_

Lo presionó y las letras giraron hasta que apareció:

"_**El más guapo y sexy campeón"**_

Rió.

Seguramente fue idea de Ashley, o quizá las famosas Rachel y Ginevra. Volvió a ver la carta… Frunció el ceño ¿Qué significaba eso de q Ashley callaba a Draco de diferente forma? ¿Cómo hacia para callarlo su bebé?

Debía escribirle a ese Harry que vigilara bien a Lyn, o tal vez a Hermione… ¿a quién le haría más caso su princesa?

Saco un pergamino, tinta y una pluma.

A ver… Volar… era la mejor forma de burlar un dragón… sí, seguramente eso le ayudaría a Harry… seguramente para él iba el consejo de los dragones… Vio la carta una vez más…

Sí, definitivamente Harry era su mejor opción.

Vio el botón de nuevo y lo coloco en su camisa, escondida bajo su uniforme, lo hizo su princesita, tal vez le diera suerte…

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

Lily suspiro cansada, se tallo lo ojos mientras descansaba su espalda en el respaldo de sillón de su casa, debía descansar o no rendiría un día más… Pero todo eso del torneo la tenía muy preocupada, ¿Cómo llego el nombre de Harry al cáliz? Porque no pudo ser él… ¿Quién fue?

Vio los papeles en su mesita y suspiro, debía encontrar la respuesta, no permitiría que su hijo sufriera alguna herida en aquel torneo, pero… ¿Cómo evitarlo?

Un sonido en su ventana llamo su atención, se acerco a ésta y abrió la cortina, la luz del sol la deslumbro un poco, parpadeo, pero una lechuza la esperaba con la patita perfectamente levantada, esperando que ella recogiera un sobre, ¿un sobre? ¿Sería del ministerio?

Lo tomo con rapidez y le dio la vuelta…

"_**Mama"**_

Respiro profundo, ¿habría pasado algo?

Abrió la carta con rapidez.

_Hola mamá…_

_¿Cómo estás?¿Qué tal Richard?¿Ya te arrepentiste d la boda? _

_Sí ya sé que no, solo quería corroborar que tan segura estabas jeje._

_Pues por aquí todo igual, no te preocupes, me estoy preparando para la tercera prueba del torneo, ya no estoy taaaan asustado, solo un poco inquieto, el profesor Dumbledor no permitiría que muriera ¿verdad? Sí, eso imagine…_

_Ashley me tranquilizo un poco diciéndome eso, q el director no permitiría que algún alumno muriera… y le creo. Fui tonto al creerle a la canción en la segunda prueba, pero aún así no salió tan mal…_

_Por lo demás todo bien, esto dl torneo tiene sus ventajas mamá ¡¡no presentaré exámenes finales!! Jeje, aunque sé que te molestará a ti…_

_No quería decirlo pero… ¿te enteraste de cómo vencí al Dragón? ¡¡Volé espectacular!!, fue tan raro… cuando me subí a la escoba y sentí el aire en mi rostro… ¡¡todo olvide!! Fue increíble… y fui el más rápido, el director de Durmstrang fue el más injusto porque merecía mayor calificación, aunque m alegre mucho que Ron m defendió d Karkarov, cuando lo hizo, la verdad ya no m importo la calificación, me sentí casi como cuando Ashley me abrazo el primer día dl curso ¿recuerdas? Aún nada se compara con eso._

_Ya no he vuelto a dejar de hablarle… mucho tiempo, las peleas no puedo evitarlas… ¡¡¿Cómo le hago entender que estar de novia de Malfoy es un ERROR?!! Dime como mamá, no entiendo la cabeza de las mujeres… ¡Hasta el señor Potter m envió una carta para pedirme que vigile a Lyn!_

_Pero bueno, lo único que m anima es ese día en King Cross, jajajaja, ¿recuerdas la cara de Malfoy cuando Ashley soltó su mano y llorando corrió a abrazarme? Jajajaja, fue genial… y hace poco hasta se enojo con él por unos botones, la verdad no me importaron los botones, lo genial fue que le dejara de hablar por defenderme… aunque Rachel lo arruino reclamándole a Malfoy mas de la cuenta, ahí Lyn lo defendió y se reconciliaron… Ni modo…_

_¡Pero su cara fue peor cuando se enteró q la prenda que me quitaron para rescatar en la segunda prueba fue Ashley! Jajaja, ahh… eso es d lo que guardaré muy bien dentro de mí por siempre, su rostro… jajaja._

_Aunque… siendo sinceros, m asuste muchísimo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo? ¿La hubiese perdido d nuevo? ¡Y hubiese sido peor porque así ni siquiera podría verla!. Parece tonto, pero m dio mucho miedo perderla… (Es secreto mama… ni siquiera los tíos Sirius y Remus lo saben, creo que se burlarían)_

_No me gusta que este con Malfoy mamá, ¿y si le hace daño? Él no es para ella, lo sé… pero ya no se cómo decírselo y tengo miedo que si insisto, c aleje d mi d nuevo… Así que solo me queda verla con ese… Pero mientras jeje le hago la vida imposible con bromas jeje, ¡y el no puede hacerme nada! Bueno, cuando ella está, porque se enoja con él, porque cuando no está Lyn enfrente, se comporta como siempre, bueno, solo se ha calmado con Hermione, pero creo que es porque ella fue la única que acepto que anduvieran, ¿verdad que está muy chica para andar con él? _

_¡Mama! ¿T dije que el participante de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum? ¡Sí! ¡El jugador estrella de Quiddittch!! ¡Es fabuloso! Aunque no habla mucho conmigo, solo con Ashley, Hermione y Luna porque siempre están juntas las tres, ni siquiera les habla a Rachel y Ginny, bueno solo de hola y adiós, y bueeeno, a mí también me habla, pero solo de cortesía, parece llevarse mejor con ellas. ¿Es que Ashley no se conforma con Malfoy? ¿A cuántos más tendrá que buscar? ¡¡Porque las mujeres son así!!_

_Aunque bueno, no puedo quejarme, soy al q mas consiente… lo q enoja a Malfoy jejeje. Pero él a veces c la pasa platicando más con Hermione, ¿puedes creerlo?._

_En fin… mamá, tengo un pekeñísimo problema… _

_Verás, hace unas semanas la profesora McGonagall me dio la noticia insignificante que tengo que abrir el baile de navidad… ¡¡Y yo no c bailar!! Aunque eso lo estoy solucionando, Ashley me está dando clases pero no avanzo muy rápido, pero no importa mucho jeje, así paso todas las noches con ella practicando, lo que reduce su tiempo con Malfoy jeje… Pero aki va lo difícil… ¿Cómo le pido a una chica que vaya conmigo? Me falta una semana y aún no se lo he pedido a nadie… bueeeno, se lo pedí a Ashley anoche, mientras practicábamos, pero creo que lo tomo a mal… y no entiendo porque… solo le dije que ya que ella me estaba enseñando a bailar pues que fuera conmigo, así si la pisaba ya sabía que no se quejaría tanto… pero se enojo y dijo que esa no es razón para invitar a una chica, y se fue a dormir. Y hoy estaba enojada conmigo, ¡y esta vez no sé por qué! Creo que fue porque en la mañana le pedí a Chang que me acompañara al baile (esa chica de bonitos ojos rasgados), creo que se enojo porque no se lo pedí bien a Chang… ¡¡Pero no le dije que la pisaría en el baile!! Así que no entiendo el enojo… De cualquier forma, ella irá con su "noviecito" Malfoy… Y Chang… ella también ya tiene pareja… irá con Diggori, por el que todas babean… No c que le ven si está bien feo… _

_Pero no hay quien entienda a las mujeres, Ron tampoco tiene pareja, y después del espectáculo que hizo con Delacour dudo que se atreva a pedírselo a alguien más… ¿Qué hacemos mamá? Ashley sigue enfadada y… no me atrevo a pedírselo a nadie más… ¿Cómo hago?_

_¡Se aceptan sugerencias!_

_Tu hijo_

_Harry Evans_

_Pta: Perdona los errores ortográficos, Lyn m los está pegando… Qué mala costumbre ¿verdad?_

_Pta 2:¡¡Hola señora Evans!! Harry no sabe que le estoy escribiendo esto pero, hay un regalito en el sobre, no lo pierda y úselo siempre!!!_

_Harry _

_Y al último Lyn n.n_

Lily suspiro y se relajo…

Sonrió.

No sabía que decirle a Harry, al menos no supo en ese momento… solo ahí, deseo que Harry tuviera a su padre.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender lo que le pasaba a Harry y como es que _aquel_ sentimiento fue evolucionando, creciendo, como ellos, de niños a adolescentes…

Guardo la última que Harry le escribió antes de verse en las pascuas, ya han pasado meses y aún guarda esa carta, como todas las demás que han sido testigos de cómo Harry ha ido creciendo, y con él sus vivencias…

Sonrió al recordar.

Al final, Ashley entro y abrió el baile con Harry, aunque después se fuera con Malfoy y Harry se quedara en la fiesta solo a observarlos y reírse de las locuras que decía Lovegood, que fue con Ron gracias a Lyn. Ashley, esa chica llego para cambiar la vida del tímido Harry.

Sonrió observando el botón que aún conservaba y que llego en el sobre de la carta… aun tenia escrito:

"**Harry… guapo y sexy"**

Qué extraño que solo quedaran esas palabras. Rió. Harry se enojo mucho cuando se enteró que le enviaron ese botón… Sobre todo con Ashley…

Faltaba poco tiempo… Muy poco para que uno o los dos comprendieran sus sentimientos…

Que si ella lo notaba en sus cartas, ¿Qué sería de los que los observan?

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

_Mamá…_

_No lo entiendo ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Porque le hacen esto?! ¡No le ha hecho daño a nadie! ¿Por qué no la has ayudado? ¡¿Porque?!_

_Nunca creí que Sirius, mi padrino… el que siempre me llena de regalos, promesas cumplidas y recuerdos fantásticos de su vida en Hogwarts, llegara a ser tan malo y cruel… ¿Por qué mama? ¿Porque a ella?_

_¿Por qué me aleja así? ¿Por qué?_

_No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que James Potter sea su padre? Sé que fue un excelente jugador de Quiddittch aquí, excelente alumno, ¿entonces porque es tan malo que él sea su padre?_

_Y ella es inocente de todo… si él es el malo ¿Por qué se desquitan con ella? No comprendo… mamá, hazme comprender… o mejor aún, ¡ayúdala! Por favor mamá, nunca me has negado nada razonable, ¿Por qué todas las peticiones de ayuda las has ignorado? Eres la jefa de aurores, ¿no podrías hacer algo?_

_Incluso el director ya hablo con todos en el comedor, y exigió que dejaran de tratarla mal… pero ahora todos la ignoran, mama y no me dejan ayudarla, consolarla, ¿Por qué? Si mínimo pudiera estar con ella… Y Malfoy aprovecha para estar ahí y ayudarla… ¡¡Y yo no puedo!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me dejan?!! ¿Por qué no contestas ninguna carta mía? _

_¿Debo resignarme sin ninguna explicación? Mamá, es la persona más importante que tengo… ¿debo dejar que todos decidan que hacer por mi?_

_Mamá, comprende, Malfoy podría volver a conquistarla… ¿Qué pasará si vuelven a estar juntos? No soportaría verla así de nuevo… cuando terminaron estuve ahí con ella, la apoye, la ayude y la sostuve cuando estaba mal y débil de lo mucho que lloró… Pero estaba ahí, cuidándola… queriéndola, protegiéndola… Y ahora que me necesita más, no puedo… ¡¡¿POR QUE?!!_

_No soporto verla tan triste… parece un fantasma, mama por favor… me están robando a la Ashley alegre, divertida, bromista y amigable… Ni los demás amigos se enfrentan a los profesores por ella, nadie lo hace, solo Malfoy… ¿ahora debo agradecerle que se robe a Mi Ashley?_

_No lo soporto… mamá, ella se irá, lo c, porque nadie soportaría como ella lo hace, actúa como si no le importara, pero esta desecha por dentro… No me hagas esto… No tu también, aún creó en ti mama…_

_Ayúdala… ayúdame… No me alejes de ella…_

_No me obligues a hacer lo que no debo…_

_Sabes… le propuse que huyéramos de todos… que nos fuéramos muy lejos… incluso con su papa… pero ella no quiere alejarme de mi familia y los que me quieren… ¿porque si ella piensa en ustedes, ustedes no piensan en ella?_

_No c que hacer… No entiendo que siento… _

_Estoy tan confundido…_

_Ayúdame a comprender mamá…_

_Harry_

Lily termino de leer la carta y volvió a llorar, que es lo único que podía hacer por la tristeza de Harry, si ahora le decía que James Potter, el padre de la chica que más quería, era también su padre… lo destruiría… pero tal vez… sería la única forma…

Pero tenía razón, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le hizo Potter, si todos la trataban mal, era por el rencor hacia Potter que sentían, por engañarla y abandonar Londres sin explicación alguna, sin despedidas, solo se fue… dejándola embarazada… pero ella no lo sabía, así que tampoco podía culparlo, él no se enteró, y Ashley Potter es la que menos culpa tenía… ¿Cómo un niño de 15 años comprendió esto y todos los adultos no?

Estaba orgullosa de Harry, pero… no sabía cómo explicarle porque todos lo alejan de ella… ¿Cómo se le explica que la persona a la que quiere es su hermana?

Y sí, lloraba, porque no solo sufrían ella y Harry… también lloraba por Ashley… que correspondía a Harry y no podían… no debían…

**-**Perdóname Harry…**-** sollozo con fuerza **-**Debí decírtelo antes…

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

_Hola papá… ¿Cómo has estado? T extraño…_

_C que no es muy común en mí escribirte ahora, cuando recién entramos pero… ya no lo soporto… Regresa… ¡Regresa por mi!_

_Todos aquí me tratan muy mal… incluso los profesores me desprecian, otros me ignoran… ¡¡Y no entiendo porque!!_

_Yo creí… creí que al saber quien eras, que yo era tu hija, les enorgullecería, pero en vez de eso… en cuanto se enteraron que tú eras mi padre, todos me desprecian… si no fuera por Harry, no sé qué haría… es mi fuerza… Y ahora… hasta eso me quitaron…_

_Papa… Por favor… dime… ¿Por qué todos me odian?_

_¡No tienes idea como odio ese trabajo de artimancia sobre la familia! Si no se hubieran enterado… Pero no me avergüenzo de ti… no entiendo porque me desprecian y tratan de esa forma, no lo comprendo, pero, yo sigo completamente orgullosa de ti papa… _

_Pero… tenías razón, nunca debí venir aquí… _

_Quiero regresar… quiero estar contigo… protégeme…_

_¡Ya odio DCAO! El profesor Black es el que peor me trata… y era de mis profesores favoritos… ¡por eso me duele tanto! El único que no me trata mal es el profesor Lupin, el otro profesor de DCAO… incluso me ha llegado a proteger de los insultos de los demás… pero no del todo…_

_Creo que Historia de la magia comienza a ser mi materia predilecta… Al profesor Binns no le interesa lo que ocurra a su alrededor mientras de clase… Es el único que me trata igual que antes, y eso me asusta porque comienzo a querer que los demás me traten igual… como si no existiera… No quiero consumirme papa… ¡Ayúdame!_

_Los alumnos, cuando notaron como me trataban los profesores, comenzaron a alejarse por temor, el profesor Black lo provoco… al que me hablaba le bajaba puntos… Papá, le prohibió a Harry hablarme… y lo vigila para que no lo haga… por suerte no entra en la sala común… pero es igual, incluso tiene alumnos vigilando que no c me acerque, ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué? ¡¡Lo odio!! ¿Por qué me aleja de él? ¡Es mi único apoyo aquí! ¡¡Y ahora ni siquiera puedo hablarle!! _

_Solo Draco se ha enfrentado a él, a pesar de todo es el único que me ha defendido… no culpo a Herm, Luna, Neville y Ron… de hecho solo cuidan de su casa, sus puntos, pero… Estoy tan sola…_

_Harry lo ha intentado… ¡incluso se que está furioso con el profesor Black!, pero… en eso, hasta el profesor Lupin lo mantiene alejado de mi… ¿Por qué? Parezco una enfermedad contagiosa y horrible andante…_

_Empiezan las vacaciones de navidad… _

_Ven por mi papá… llévame lejos… no regresemos nunca… _

_Ashley Potter…_

_No tardes… comienzo a pensar que no valgo nada… No me dejes papá…_

_¡Ayúdame!_

_Llévame a mi castillo donde soy feliz, llévame a casa…_

_Tu triste princesa…_

James Potter se limpio las lágrimas que caían por su rostro…

Sus errores, sus malditos errores los paga ella… ¿Por qué Ashley? Ella es inocente de todo… De todos…

Agarro los papeles que revisaba en su escritorio y los arrojo con fuerza, todo lo que estuvo a su alcance…

Y le robaban lo que más quería… ¿Por qué llegan a ser tan crueles con los inocentes? ¡¡Y sus "amigos" lo iniciaron…!! ¡Sirius! ¡Su amigo, su casi hermano! Es quien más la torturaba… ¡¡Porque!!

Desesperado y furioso camino hasta el librero, busco una entrada falsa y jalo una palanca abriendo una pequeña caja fuerte…

Tomo su varita…

Él cometió los errores, no permitiría que su hija los pagara…

No volvería a huir…

Ella no tenía porque esconderse, Lyn es todo lo que tenía… no permitiría que la destruyeran…

Defendería lo que quería…

Es hora de regresar…


	4. Ironia del Destino

**PERFECTO ENGAÑO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Casi todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling.

James: No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho con tanta sencillez.

Ly: Es que voy madurando…

Harry: Eso veo, ¡Felicidades!

Ly: ¬¬ Gracias…

Lily: (llegando) Ly ¿Lo dijiste o cumplo mi amenaza?

James y Harry: ¿Amenaza?

Lily: Claro, le die que o lo decía o le prohibía usarlos para su fic…

Ly: Mala T.T

Harry y James: ¬¬ Madura… Ja…

**Capitulo 4**

**IRONIA DEL DESTINO**

Ashley permanecía recostada en el hueco de las escaleras, ahí nadie la veía, y eso es lo que quería… Parecer invisible…

Todos la abandonaban… Hasta su padre, que no respondió su última carta, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No contaría con nadie?

Las vacaciones de navidad comenzaban y su padre jamás mando la autorización para salir del castillo y huir a su casa… su papa también la abandono… ¿Qué hacer?

Esa mañana ya todos estarían en el comedor desayunando… Todos menos ella, y estarían relajados… contentos de no tener que evitarla… Sí, mejor permanecer escondida… Unos minutos más no afectan a nadie… bueno, al menos no a ella, mejor, así nadie la hacía sentir como basura.

Ya no veía a nadie, mejor bajaba a las cocinas por algo de comer, no era probable que se encontrara con alguien y bueno, últimamente su única compañía eran los elfos… y eso a veces, porque los interrumpía de sus labores…

Suspiro.

Temblando se levanto del hueco, sacudió su túnica un poco, nunca levanto la vista, salió de su escondite…

Observo el pequeño hueco, no sabía que estuviera tan delgada… su cuerpo ya no tenía forma, ahora parecía un palillo de cabello negro, sin brillo, la luz aún le arrancaba aquellos destellos violetas que le encantaban… pero no era igual… le faltaba vitalidad… vida.

**-**No sabía que ahora te escondieras**-** la voz la hizo voltear con asombro.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar desayunando, cuidado que alguien te vea hablando conmigo…**-** susurro por lo bajo.

**-**A mi no me importa…**-** ella sonrió de lado.

**-**Lo sé… ¿tus padres no te impiden hablarme?**-** el chico sonrió.

**-**No, de hecho están contentos… y mandan sus felicitaciones a tu padre…

**-**¿Por qué?**-** se confundió, el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

**-**¿Cuando me han dado explicaciones?**-** la chica sonrió. El chico la observo en silencio, se veía tan diferente, en pocos meses todos la estaban destruyendo, sus ojos vacíos… tristes, parecía tan cansada… y no le extrañaba, la hacían pagar por cosas que ni sabía… Y decían que él era el cruel… **-**¿Ya desayunaste Lehia?**-** la chica negó con tristeza.

**-**No quiero entrar al comedor…

**-**Irás, yo tampoco he desayunado y tengo hambre… vamos**-** la tomo del brazo, ella negó soltándose.

**-**Prefiero no hacerlo Draco**-** camino hacia atrás **–**No quiero entrar ahí.

**-**No te escondas Lehia… Vamos…

**-**No Draco… ya no puedo…**-** el rubio, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta del daño que le habían hecho, ¡por Merlín! Tenía 15 años y destruyeron su autoestima…

**-**Lehia…

**-**¡No!**-** retrocedió otro poco. En ese momento un niño pasó corriendo aventándola en el proceso. Draco se asusto, pues Ashley se encogió en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, aterrada… Se enfureció… ¡Y debía desquitarse con alguien! Corrió tras el niño y lo jalo de la túnica, para aventarlo al muro y atraparlo con una mano y levantarlo ligeramente del suelo…

**-**Discúlpate…**-** susurro amenazador. El niño trago saliva **-**¡Discúlpate!**-** exigió.

**-**¡Déjalo Malfoy!**-** se escucho llegar desde el pasillo. Draco sonrió burlón… mejor… ahora si se desquitaría. Soltó al niño, que corrió tras los recién llegados.

**-**Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… al salvador del mundo; Evans…

**-**¿Por qué le hacías daño a este niño?**-** pregunto una voz diferente, de mujer, Draco voleo a verla, al lado de Evans.

**-**Eso no te importa Granger…

**-**Creí que ya era Hermione…**-** susurro tímida.

**-**Creí que eras una fiel amiga, ya ves, todo al parecer, malas impresiones de la gente**-** Hermione se sonrojo, Harry y Ron saltaron a la defensiva.

**-**¿Quién te crees para…

**-**No me sermonees Evans, que no lo necesito. ¡Y tú!**-** miró al niño, que se encogió aún escondido **–**20 puntos menos para…**-** observo su uniforme y sonrió **–**Griffyndor…**-** Harry y Ron tensaron sus puños **–**Y fíjate por donde corres**-** sonrió burlón **-**¿Algo mas Evans?**-** a punto de explotar, escucharon un movimiento a sus espaldas, sin esperar, Draco dio media vuelta y camino a Lehia, que intentaba levantarse del suelo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Rachel abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

**-**Ashley…**-** corrió Harry, pero Draco ya la levantaba, no se había dado cuenta lo delgada y débil que estaba.

**-**Lehia, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no comes?**-** pregunto el rubio preocupado. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, negó suavemente.

**-**No lo recuerdo…

**-**Ashley…**-** se acercaron los demás. Harry se quedo a medio camino… Estaba tan mal… ¡Y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla! Ella retrocedió. Apoyada en Draco. Éste la sostuvo.

**-**Ashley…**-** sollozo Hermione **-**¿Qué te paso?**-** Ashley sonrió con tristeza.

**-**No se preocupen, no importa…**-** Draco presiono su agarre, más preocupado aún.

**-**Lehia, princesa… ¿Qué dirá tu papa cuando te vea?

**-**¿Te refieres a si le entregan mi cuerpo?**-** Draco se asusto mas… ¿Quién era esta Lehia? Ella solo sonrió con ironía… **-**No te preocupes, probablemente no me vea… **-** Draco la vio a los ojos, completamente vacíos **–**Tampoco ya le importo…

**-**No digas eso… es tu padre… y te ama ¿recuerdas?**-** murmuro Draco más preocupado aún **–**Eres demasiado linda como para que te olvide ¿recuerdas?**-** Ella sonrió con mas tristeza.

**-**¿Acaso no me ves Draco?**-** se señalo **–**No valgo nada… no importo… No soy nadie…

**-**A mi me importas princesa…**-** por primera vez en la vida, a Draco Malfoy se le quebró la voz.

**-**¿De verdad?**-** lo observo con anhelo.

**-**A mí también me importas Lyn…**-** susurro Harry, mirándola anhelante.

**-**No… no tengo derecho a importante Evans…**-** susurro Lehia dándole la espalda **–**No te está permitido…

**-**Ashley, nos importas…**-** susurro Rachel.

**-**No, tu eres de las más felices… ya no estoy en tu camino Lupin, debes ser feliz ¿no?

**-**Yo nunca quise esto…**-** susurro mortificada.

**-**Pues no, pero al parecer fui muy mala en mi otra vida. Descuida, lo pagaré y desapareceré de su vida…

**-**No te hagas la sufrida Potter, no te queda, ¿Dónde se supone quedo tu fortaleza?**-** preguntó Ginevra brusca.

**-**Si no tengo nada… ¿De dónde quieres que la saque?**-** no los miraba, parecía avergonzada.

**-**De mí princesa…**-** Draco la abrazo **–**Yo no te dejaré… somos uno ¿lo olvidas?**-** Ashley lo miro y lloró, abrazándolo con fuerza…

**-**Ya no quiero… ya no puedo…**-** escucho Draco entre sollozos.

**-**Claro que si… cuando venga tu papá…

**-**No vendrá… no le importo… no soy lo suficientemente importante para él… ya no… ¡¡No debí venir aquí Draco!!**-** estallo en sus brazos **-**¡¡Era feliz en Australia!! ¡¡Desearía nunca haber venido!!**-** a todos les dolió sus palabras.

**-**Lo sé princesa… lo sé…**-** Draco miró con furia y desprecio a todos sus "ex amigos" esos que la abandonaron, sí, había reproche en su mirada… si solo hubiera alguna forma de levantarla… Aunque fuera una…

**-**Pagarán todos los que te hicieron esto Ashley… te lo prometo**-** sentenció la voz de Harry, aun sin atreverse a acercarse.

**-**Entonces tendrás que hacerte pagar tu primero Evans…**-** murmuro enojado Draco **–**Contaba contigo, con ustedes… y fueron los primeros en abandonarla… o hablarle siempre y no los vieran los demás… ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes?**-** susurro **–**Y ella los prefería… ¡Ustedes son los que no valen nada…! ¡No ella!**-** la abrazo con más fuerza **–**Vamos Lehia, a Pansy le encantará consentirte…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se acerco a ayudarle a Draco.

**-**Lo siento mucho Ashley… **-** susurro sollozando.

**-**Está bien Herm… primero son los estudios…

**-**No… primero están los amigos… y no pude entenderlo hasta ahora… lo lamento tanto…**-** la abrazo **–**Perdóname.

**-**No tienes porque…

**-**Sí**-** la interrumpió **–**Sí tengo, porque eres la persona más valiosa que conozco, y porque nosotros te hemos convertido en esto, Ashley, no tú, nosotros, todos…

**-**Ey…**-** protesto el rubio, las dos chicas sonrieron.

**-**Gracias por todo Draco…**-** beso su mejilla, sonrojando un poco al rubio, quien carraspeo un poco **–**Te adoro…**-** lo abrazo con fuerza… El correspondió, siendo observados por los 4 restantes chicos.

**-**¡Hey Draco! ¡Lehia! ¡Vengan, de prisa! ¡No querrán perderse esto!**-** los alcanzo un Blaise cansado por la carrera.

**-**¿Qué pasa?**-** pregunto Draco algo irritado por el grito.

**-**¡Es Black!**-** todos elevaron la vista **-**¡Van a darle una paliza!**-** asombrados, todos corrieron al comedor, siguiendo a Zabini, bueno, no todos, Hermione, Ashley y Draco quedaron atrás, pero Draco no quería perderse el espectáculo, así que tomo en brazos a Lehia, que grito asustada, pero con una sonrisa el rubio corrió al comedor, con una sonriente Hermione detrás.

Pero no se dieron cuenta, que había otra persona que no corrió…

Harry Evans permanecía en el mismo lugar, absorto… Él fue el culpable… él la destruyo… él…

Suspiro con tristeza.

El solo quería protegerla… cuidarla… y solo la dañó…

¿Qué haría ahora? Sin ella…

Porque lo único que tenía claro, es que la había perdido… Malfoy le ganó…

Estuvo con ella… La apoyo, la cuido… la _amo_…

¿Y él?

La destruyo.

Qué ironía del destino.

**--Perfecto Engaño—**

James Potter no era por nada llamado en todos los sectores de la policía del mundo, podía ser bueno, pero también sabía intimidar, y era algo que había perfeccionado con los años y solo usaba en extremas condiciones… como esa.

Abrió de un golpe las puertas del comedor, asustando a todos los presentes, se detuvo solo un segundo para observar el lugar… buscándola… pero no estaba ahí… Ojala su princesa pudiera esperar unos minutos más… ahora debía terminar ese asunto.

Con el rostro completamente serio se acerco a la mesa de los profesores, donde asustados todos se levantaron, solo faltaba el director, pero con él ya había arreglado todo, solo faltaba él…

**-**James…

Sirius Black no salía de su asombro, ver la viva imagen de Harry entrando al comedor, pero con los ojos castaños y señas de una persona mayor, no un joven de 15 años… fue algo sorprendente…

Estaba en competo Shock, fue por eso que no reacciono cuando James Potter lo tomo de las solapas de la túnica y lo jaloneo, Sirius era ligeramente más alto, pero es la primera vez que lo veían encogerse ante algo… Y no era para menos,

James Potter parecía atemorizante…

**-**James…

**-**Black…**-** susurro furioso **-**¿Cómo te atreviste?**-** susurro, la mayoría de los profesores se alejaron, solo Remus Lupin se acerco cauteloso.

**-**James… tranquilízate**-** susurro Remus Lupin, aún asombrado por la visión.

**-**¡Tú no te metas que después voy contigo!**-** lo miró, el fuego que desprendían los ojos de James era completamente intimidante **–**Destrozaste a una niña**-** regreso la vista al moreno **-**¡Solo tiene 15 años! ¡15! ¿Recuerdas como eras a los 15? ¡Lo recuerdas maldita sea! Te sentías vulnerable y despreciado… ¡Pero nos tenías! ¡Te apoyamos! ¡Siempre! ¡¿Y así me lo pagas?! ¡¡Destruyendo a Ashley!! ¡¡Mi hija Sirius!!! ¡¡Mi hija!! La arruinaste… ¡¡Y la dejaste sola!! ¡¡Completamente sola!!**-** lo soltó aventándolo **–**Si le causaste grave daño Sirius, juró que nunca te lo perdonaré**-** Sirius no dijo nada, aún sorprendido, pero tuvo que reaccionar al sentir un fuerte golpe que casi le parte la mandíbula.

**-**¡PAPA!**-** escucho un grito cerca de la puerta del comedor, volteo de inmediato buscando la voz.

Ahí, en la puerta, en los brazos de Malfoy, quien jamás pensó la apoyaría tanto…

Se veía tan… destrozada…

**-**¡PAPA!**-** la chica se bajo de los brazos del rubio y sin esperar corrió para alcanzarlo.

James sufrió por dentro… Esa chica no era su hija… no era su princesa de cuentos… la habían destruido… corrompido… Ella no era su pequeña…

Hasta que la sintió en sus brazos… sí… Era su pequeña. Su princesita hecha mujer…

**-**¡Papa!**-** lloró Ashley es sus brazos **–**Papa… estas aquí…

**-**Ashley… Lyn… Princesa… lo lamento tanto…**-** susurro acariciando sus cabellos sin vida **–**Lo siento tanto…**-** la cargo, Ashley se enredo en los brazos de su padre

**-**Creí que me habías dejado… me habías abandonado…

**-**Shh… por supuesto que no princesa… nuestra promesa… siempre juntos ¿recuerdas? Siempre…**-** Ashley lo abrazo con más fuerza **–**Siento haber tardado…

**-**No importa… vámonos ya…**-** se soltó rápidamente y jalo su mano para salir, James la detuvo.

**-**No princesa… no esta vez**-** Lyn se detuvo y giro a mirarlo **–**Esta vez no huiré, y no quiero que lo hagas tú…**-** se acerco y se hinco con ella **–**Tú no tienes nada de que huir, nada…**-** acaricio sus mejillas con ternura **–**Lo enfrentaremos, no estás sola… estamos juntos, siempre…**-** Ashley lo abrazo, asustada.

**-**No quiero que te vayas…**-** susurro **–**No me dejes…

**-**No me iré Lyn… No más…**-** ella lo miró confusa.

**-**No se irá por que tiene una plaza en el colegio señorita Potter**-** se acerco el director… todos lo miraron sorprendidos **–**Y amablemente accedió a ocupar el puesto de profesor de duelos…**-** Ashley recupero un poco del brillo en sus ojos.

**-**¿Estarás aquí?**-** James asintió sonriente.

**-**Al igual que la señora Evans…**-** todos miraron sorprendidos a donde éste señalo, justo detrás suyo **-**Ya que la subdirectora McGonagall acepto la sustituyera el resto del año.

Lilian Evans salió de detrás de Dumbledor más segura que antes de ser presentada.

**-**Evans…**-** susurro James sin quitarle la vista de encima, tan hermosa como la recordaba, más aún con el tiempo.

**-**Potter…**-** contesto más firme Lily **-**¿Qué tal?**-** James no contestó, solo la observo.

**-**¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?**-** todos voltearon al recién llegado, que veía la escena confundido. Hasta que noto la asombrada mirada de el hombre frente a su madre, y también se asombro…

Fue como mirarse al espejo, mas alto, rasgos maduros… pero casi un reflejo.

**-**Papa… vamos a casa, estoy muy cansada…**-** Esta voz saco de la ensoñación a todos los presentes **-**¿Nos vamos papa?**-** James la miró y noto la palidez de sus facciones, sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

Con un suspiro, James se removió el cabello, como cuando joven.

Harry reacciono, era su mismo gesto de nerviosismo…

Ese hombre…

James lo observo con paciencia y curiosidad…

**-**Harry… hijo**-** susurro Lily asustada, tomando su mano. James levanto la vista sorprendido, vio a Lily, después a Harry, y terminó con su hija…

**-**Dios mío…**-** susurro con extrema palidez.

Ashley no miró a nadie, pero acababa d comprender muchas cosas… pero necesitaba salir de ahí…

**-**Papa… ¿nos vamos?**-** el hombre reacciono y la observo, su mirada suplicante, sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

**-**Vamos princesa… Prongs te espera…**-** la chica sonrió agradecida, y James no lo pensó y la abrazo, la acomodo en sus brazos, ella se acurruco.

**-**Gracias papá… estoy tan cansada… te quiero**-** susurro antes de perderse en las profundidades del sueño. Mientras escuchaba a su padre susurrarle mientras caminaban.

**-**Yo también princesa… yo también.


	5. Daño Irreparable

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**PERFECTO ENGAÑO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Disculpen no haber actualizado antes!!! De verdad lo lamento, no tengo excusa, pero lo primordial es que ya estoy aki, d vuelta… Espero no decepcionarlos con la continuación que de verdad me ha costado, x q la inspiración, de plano me abandono… Pero no podía seguir haciéndolos esperar.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capitulo 5**

**DAÑOS IRREPARABLES**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

¿Quién dice que las vacaciones no ayudan?

Pues podría desmentirlo… al menos ella.

Es increíble lo que el cariño, diversión y respeto provocan…

Pero…

Hay cosas que nunca se recuperaran…

O quizás, No aún.

Ashley respiró profundo cuando bajo del tren, el aire frió comenzó a filtrarse por cada poro de su piel, el ambiente se respiraba tranquilo, pero muchas miradas se cernían sobre ella… Y no era para menos, se veía diferente… Recuperó peso, su cabello volvía a tener el mismo brillo de antes, su rostro, antes demacrado, se veía suave y limpio…

Se veía preciosa…

Excepto en sus ojos…

Opacos y sin brillo… Excepto cuando lo miraba a él… y créanlo cuando decía que él se encargaría de que recuperara ese brillo infantil y divertido… Oh sí, James Potter siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

Y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Estaba decidido…

_Pero la vida da tantas vueltas…_

**-**¿Todo bien princesa?**-** la chica hizo una ligera mueca.

**-**Papá… ¿En qué quedamos?**-** susurro. El hombre sonrió.

**-**En la escuela no…**-** rió y la abrazo por los hombros. La chica sonrió y James noto que se aferro con fuerza a él.

**-**Me alegra tenerte aquí papa…**-** James devolvió el abrazo.

**-**Te necesito conmigo Ashley**-** se miraron a los ojos, los de ella, brillando con gran intensidad… **-**Eres lo único que tengo Lyn…**-** la chica sonrió y sin importarle que todos la vieran, lo abrazo con fuerza.

**-**Te quiero…

**-**Lo sé…**-** rieron.

**-**Ejem…**-** otra voz llamo su atención. Voltearon, y Ashley sonrió ligeramente, casi forzada.

**-**Señor Malfoy**-** saludo James sin soltar completamente a su pequeña.

**-**Señor Potter**-** saludo respetuoso Draco.

**-**¿Qué lo trae por aquí?**-** preguntó serio, Draco pareció nervioso, pero se aclaró la voz y volvió a hablar.

**-**Saludar a su hija, señor Potter.

**-**¿Con que intenciones te le acercas…?**-** Draco parpadeó confundido.

**-**¡Papá!

**-**¿Qué? Solo velo por tu seguridad…

**-**Pero yo…**-** intentó Draco.

**-**¡Lo asustas!

**-**¿Quizás era la idea?

**-**¡Papá!**-**El hombre suspiro derrotado.

**-**Bieeeen…**-** beso la frente de su hija y poco a poco se alejo **–** ¡Te vigilaré Malfoy!**-** la chica volteo fingiendo enfado.

**-**¡Papá!

**-**Sí, ya me iba…**-** Ashley sonrió y volteo al chico que la observaba confuso.

**-**¿Y eso fue…?

**-**Los celos de papá…**-** el rubio asintió. Parecían nerviosos, al menos él…

**-**¿Cómo estás?**-** se aclaró la garganta.

**-**Muy bien, gracias**-** respondió serena.

**-**¿Te sientes mejor?

**-**Estupendamente.

**-**¿Estas contenta de volver?

**-**No, yo no quería regresar**-** recorrió la vista a los que los miraban al pasar. Draco al notarla desinteresada frunció el ceño.

**-**¿De verdad querías irte?**-** ella sonrió irónica.

**-**¡Wow! Las vacaciones no mataron tus neuronas.

**-**¿Qué rayos te pasa?**-** comenzó a enfadarse.

**-**Nada**-** dijo con fastidio **–**Nos quedaremos sin carruaje.

**-**Lehia**-** la detuvo del brazo **-**¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma?**-** se enfadó, la mirada amatista se centró en la gris de él.

Y Draco notó lo vacios que estaban.

**-**No sé a qué te refieres.

**-**No te hagas la tonta…

**-**Oh no… puedes creerlo**-** su mirada se obscureció **–**Esa se acabó.

Sin esperar más tiempo se soltó del amarre y se alejó, mientras el rubio la observo.

**-**¿Te quedarás mirándome o vamos a ir por un carruaje?**-** Draco suspiro rendido y a paso lento se acercó.

**-**No me hables de esa manera que no soy tu sirviente…**-** y la chica sonrió, esta vez, sinceramente, aunque no como las de antes… esta era más opaca, pero sincera a fin de cuentas.

**-**Lo sé… ¿me extrañaste?

**-**Pues…

**-**Malo, yo se que sí**-** se abrazo a su brazo derecho.

Harry Evans bajo del Tren con prisa, arrastrando su baúl, miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo… sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, lo que por supuesto, no sucedió.

**-**¿Buscas algo Harry?

**-**He?**-** bajo la mirada, mientras volvía a jalar su baúl y tomaba con más fuerza la jaula de su blanca lechuza **-**¿Por qué lo dices Herm?

**-**Porque desde que nos vimos en el andén no dejas de buscar**-** Harry sonrió sonrojado.

**-**¿Qué buscas?**-** preguntó Ron mientras comía una rana de chocolate.

**-**Nada…**-** susurro.

**-**¿Estás bien Harry?**- **preguntó una chica castaña aferrando su brazo izquierdo. Éste sonrió y asintió incomodo.

**-**Rachel, no puedo moverme… ¿podrías…?**-** susurro sonrojado.

**-**Oh claro, te ayudaré con la jaula**-** se la quito de las manos sin soltar su brazo, ante un confuso Harry que era arrastrado.

**-**¡Hola chicos!**-** se apareció Ginny **–**Rachel… ¿tan pronto y acaparando?**-** se acerco a Harry, sin mirar a los demás.

**-**Hola Ginny**-** sonrieron Hermione y Ron. La chica vio que Harry cargaba con la otra mano su escoba y se acerco sonriente.

**-**Déjame ayudarte con eso Harry**-** le quito la escoba de las manos y mientras con una sostenía el objeto, se aferro al brazo libre de Harry, éste volvió a sonrojarse.

**-**¡Hola!**-** se acerco una sonriente Luna, con una sonrisa saludo a todos, excepto a Harry, que al verlo sonrojado y con las dos chicas fulminándose con la mirada, se acerco curiosa **–**Pareces Pancho Villa con sus dos viejas a la orilla.

Todos la observaron confusos y sorprendidos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

**-**Ashley me dijo esa frase un día**-** sonrió **–**Y hasta hoy entendí que significa**-** sin esperar respuesta alguna, inicio su camino a los carruajes **-**¿Se quedan?**-**confusos los chicos, la siguieron.

Ginny y Rachel se mandaban furiosas miradas la una a la otra, mientras Harry intentaba que lo soltaran para poder caminar con normalidad, pero ninguna daba su brazo a torcer, o en todo caso, ninguna se daba por vencida, hasta que Ginny molesta, empujo suavemente a Harry que provoco un ligero choque de Rachel.

Draco, molesto, volteo para reclamar al que se haya atrevido a golpearlo, pero al ver de quien se trataba, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro burlón.

**-**Pero mira que tenemos aquí… ¡La pandilla de Evans!- sonrió de lado. Automáticamente todos voltearon y Harry se soltó de Ginny y Rachel.

**-**¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

**-**¿Por qué supones que quiero algo Evans?**-** rió, pero una mano en su brazo detuvo su risa, más amplio su sonrisa.

**-**Deja de perder tu tiempo Draco**-** se escucho la voz de la chica, que salió de lado izquierdo del chico, llamando la atención de todos. Sonrió de lado, burlona, observo a todos los ahí reunidos, uno por uno. Pero evito mirar a un chico, que tampoco la miro. **–**Hola Luna**-** la chica sonrió agitando la mano con fuerza **–**Hermione, te ves bien**-** la castaña iba a decir algo pero Ashley continuo **–**Hola Ron, creciste mucho**-** sonrió de lado, sin más comentario suspiro cansada y volteo a Draco **–**Vámonos**-** tomo su mano y lo jalo ligeramente **–**Si tengo que ir a ese horrible lugar, entre más pronto comience, mas rápido la pesadilla terminara**-** sonrió. Draco se soltó medio molesto.

**-**Si tan enfadada estas, ¿Por qué volviste?**-** preguntó siguiéndola. Ella se encogió de hombros.

**-**Papa me obligo**-** rió burlona **–**En todo caso, no me dejo irme a Japón o Corea**-** El rubio detuvo su camino mirándola confuso.

**-**¿Irte?**-** todos los chicos, la pandilla de Evans que los seguían de cerca muy confusos por el frío recibimiento, escuchaban atentos.

**-**Le dije a papa que no quería volver, ya te lo había dicho**-** sonrió. Draco frunció el ceño.

**-**Dijiste que querías quedarte en Australia**-** la jalo del brazo deteniéndola. Ella sonrió más pronunciado.

**-**Nunca mencione Australia**-** se acerco y tomo su mejilla **–**No he vuelto a ir desde el año pasado**-** rió, pero no era una risa como las de antes, esta era como… vacía, descarada **–**Si no fuera por papa, me hubiese quedado con Ji-Hoon.

**-**¿Con quién?**-** pregunto confundido. Ella sonrió, esta vez más sinceramente.

**-**Con Bi**-** rió, nadie más que un chico azabache que fingía no prestar atención, noto el brillo en sus ojos **–**Otros lo conocen como Rain, pero yo prefiero Bi**-** El rubio la observo detenidamente, y suspirando tomo su mano, iniciando de nuevo su camino.

**-**No me has hablado de lo que sea ese Bi…

Harry suspiro al verlos alejarse, todo lo que paso hace unos segundos fue… extraño. Y aunque estaba consciente que era probable que _eso_ pasara, no dejaba de doler…

Agito su rostro, borrando esos pensamientos, y volteo, para dejar de mirarlos, y entonces, su mirada encontró lo que tanto buscaba, e increíblemente, aquel cuerpo que ansiaba ver, también lo observaba fijamente, éste saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció internándose entre la gente.

Dejando a Harry con su acelerado corazón y una ligera sonrisa que nada sería capaz de borrar.

**-Perfecto Engaño-**

Lily Evans mantenía la vista fija en los carruajes que llegaban lentamente al jardín de Hogwarts, esperando ver a Harry salir con sus amigos, Remus mantenía una amena plática con el Director Dumbledor y Sirius permanecía alejado del resto, con la vista perdida.

Muchos de los alumnos que no fueron a sus casas en Navidad ya esperaban ansiosos el regreso de sus amigos y compañeros de casa, por lo que el gran comedor era un hervidero de jóvenes hambrientos.

Los profesores que esperaban en el despacho del director, sabían que era momento de bajar a la cena, pero varios de los presentes no se sentían preparados para lo que enfrentarían.

Por lo que solo el director bajo, dejándolos en completo silencio.

**-**De nada servirá que nos escondamos, James sabe que estamos aquí**-** susurro la voz del más tranquilo de los presentes.

**-**Estoy seguro de ello, por hoy quizás podamos escondernos, pero las clases comienzan mañana, y ya no podremos…

**-**Lo sé Sirius pero… tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante**-** murmuro Lily alejándose de la ventana **–**Harry ha hecho muchas preguntas sobre él y… ya no se qué hacer.

**-**Es como su reflejo Lily, no podrías esconderlo mucho tiempo mas**-** se levantó Remus de la silla donde aguardaba.

**-**Harry no me habla**-** murmuro con tristeza **–**Lo sabe…

**-**Harry no es tonto Lily, es un Potter y se nota en todo él, seguramente James lo sabe también**-** suspiro Sirius **–**Es necesario que hables con él.

**-**No me siento capaz aun… sobre todo después de lo que paso con… su hija**-** suspiro **–**Le hicimos mucho daño… James no nos perdonará…**-**Remus y Sirius la miraron angustiados **–**Lo sé porque yo no perdonaría a quien dañara a Harry**-** susurro.

**-**Será mejor bajar y acabar de una vez por todas con la incertidumbre**-** murmuró Sirius antes de desaparecer por la puerta, con la extraña sensación, de que Lily tenía mucha razón.

**-Perfecto Engaño-**

**-**Buenas Noches Alumnos, y bienvenidos una vez más a su colegio Hogwarts, espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones y vengan con mucha energía para trabajar con ahínco.**-** risas y murmullos **–**Ahora, se que tienen hambre, pues yo también, así que le presentare a sus dos nuevos profesores**-** mas murmullos y exclamaciones **–**La profesora McGonagall decidió tomarse unas vacaciones merecidas, así que dejo en su lugar a la nueva profesora Lily Evans, jefa de Aurores del ministerio de magia aquí, en Londres.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Lily, algo incomoda y sonrojada se levanto agradeciendo, el director sonrió y continuo cuando reino el silencio.

**-**Y el otro profesor, de duelos, es James Potter, profesor especial para alumnos que deseen estudiar para Auror, y ofrecerá cursos para los que deseen inscribirse, de 1º al 5º grado. Estarán abiertas las inscripciones con los jefes de su casa**-** murmullos agitados y algo confusos se escucharon, Dumbledor sonrió **–**James Potter es también, Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor**-** reino el silencio, solo se escuchaban los aplausos de Dumbledor y por supuesto, los gritos de júbilo de Ashley y... Harry Evans.

Lo cual en si no es extraño, pues todos habían dado por hecho que Lily Evans sería la nueva jefa de casa. En cambio James, simplemente sonrió de lado, sin despegar la vista de los dos chicos que aplaudían, y mucho mas extrañado de que precisamente el hijo de Lily Evans, apoyara a James Potter.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ashley sonreía radiante al ver a su padre de esa manera, al saber que lo tendría para ella, ahí en Hogwarts, donde el tanto quiso regresar alguna vez, prefirió ignorar al otro compañero que lo apoyaba… por el momento.

Una vez el silencio reino y Dumbledor completo su famosa frase… ¡A comer!, nadie dudo en hacerlo y el sonido de platos y cucharas lleno el comedor.

La mayoría de los alumnos murmuraba a sus espaldas, pero sinceramente, ya no le importaba, nada, absolutamente nada sobre ellos le importaba.

**-**Emm… ¿Ashley?**-** susurro indecisa Lavender **-**¿Él es tu papa?**-** Ashley no levanto la vista **–**Se ve muy guapo**-** rió ligeramente, algo incomoda, pero Ashley siguió en lo suyo **–**También te ves muy bien… ¿Cómo haces para que tu cabello se vea tan suave? Pavarti y yo…**-** se cayó abruptamente al verla, pues Ashley se levanto plantando las manos en la mesa, asustando a todos que valientemente voltearon a ver a la chica que intentaba hablar con la morena. Pero Ashley, sin decir nada, acomodo su capa y dio media vuelta, caminando hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde movió a Blaise y se sentó a su lado, rodeada de Draco y Pansy.

**-**¿Pero a esa que le pasa?**-** murmuro molesta.

**-**No te preocupes Lav, al parecer se volvió demasiado grosera**-** la fulmino con la mirada Pavarti **–**Pero no te molestes querida, te saldrán arrugas…**-** Lavender asintió, respirando profundamente.

**-**Solo quería saber donde obtuvo ese cutis tan suave, ¿recuerdan antes de las vacaciones? ¡Estaba horrible y…

**-**¡Quieren callarse!**-** Murmuro con rabia Neville, asombrados voltearon, él también se había levantado de la mesa **-**¿Esperaban que reaccionara de otra forma? ¡Ustedes fueron de las primeras en rechazarla! ¿Y ahora intentan que sea como si nada? Me alegró lo que hizo**-** Lavender y Pavarti, se sonrojaron molestas **–**Les hizo lo mismo que ustedes a ella hace unos meses**-** sin decir más, se dejo caer en la silla de nuevo, con lentitud tomo su tenedor **–**Por si no lo han notado… Ashley no nos ha perdonado**-** suspiro **–**Y dudo que lo haga alguna vez.

**-**Neville**-** susurro Hermione tomando su mano **–**Tú no le hiciste nada, no te sientas culpable**-** Neville sonrió con tristeza.

**-**No le hize nada, pero tampoco la apoye, es igual o peor Herm…**-** la castaña se agacho, comprendiendo.

**-**Pero tendrá que perdonar si no quiere estar sola… denle tiempo**-** dijo Ron comiendo un gran bocado **–**Ahora que su papa está aquí, veras que todo se soluciona.

**-**Ashley no es de esas Ron**-** murmuro Harry, sonriendo de lado **–**Ashley nunca nos perdonará.

**-**¡Pero tú te alejaste de ella para que no siguieran destruyéndola por ti!**-** se enojo Hermione.

**-**Pero ella hubiese preferido eso a que me alejara… **-** se encogió de hombros **–**Es lo que hizo Malfoy ¿no?**-** señalo con la cabeza a donde estaba Draco, Blaise, Pansy y Ashley **–**Y mírenlos, como si nada hubiese pasado**-** sonrió **–**Al parecer… es el único que la merece…

Nadie volvió a decir nada, solo comieron en silencio.

**-Perfecto Engaño-**

Lily mantenía la vista baja, nerviosa del recibimiento que habían tenido, _él_ y ella misma. Pero ahora, con James así a su lado, ¿Cómo se comportaría él?

Suspiro. ¡Ojala nada de esto estuviera pasando!

James observaba a su hija, comiendo con Malfoy y compañía, sonriendo cada vez que la veía contestarle a algún otro Slytherin, se asusto un poco cuando la vio levantarse de Gryffindor, pero no podía culparla, todos ahí la habían rechazado y al parecer, aun no perdonaba a nadie, y dicho sea de paso, ni él mismo podía perdonar a nadie que le hiciera daño…

**-**Ejem… ¿James?**-**Se mantuvo estático por unos segundos, sin saber que decir o hacer, de todos los que imagino le hablarían… _ella_ ni siquiera entraba en su lista. Lentamente volteo (no se fuera a tratar de un espejismo)

**-**¿Si?**-** trago nervioso.

**-**Yo…**-** se agacho sonrojada y avergonzada, ¡le costaba mucho decir algo! **–**Quería disculparme por… por lo que paso con tu hija…**-** termino en un susurro. James suspiro lentamente, entendiendo el motivo de tanto nerviosismo, la observo y sonrió ligeramente.

Lily no sabía que esperar de la disculpa, pero que él no le contestara la hacía imaginarse hasta donde él no le perdonaría… Hasta que sintió unos dedos en su barbilla, levantándole el rostro ligeramente hasta situarlo frente a él, se le corto la respiración.

**-**Lily…**-** sonrió ligeramente de lado **–**Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte, en realidad, yo no puedo perdonar en nombre de Ashley **–** sonrió **–**Y ella no te odia… así que puedes estar tranquila**-** ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, él soltó su barbilla y ahora fue quien se agacho **–**En cambio, por mi parte… eres de la única que esperaría desprecio y odio… a ti no te culpo por todo lo que sucedió**-** levantó la vista, sonriendo **–**Siempre te has hecho querer por todos, y no es tu culpa que te defiendan de esa forma…**-** volvió a suspirar agachándose **–**Tú no tienes de que disculparte, en todo caso… Soy yo quien te debo una disculpa…**-** sonrió más pronunciado **–**Pero no aquí ni ahora, en medio del gran comedor… soy algo pudoroso a veces…**-** sin querer, ella sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo.

**-Perfecto Engaño-**

Harry vigilaba en todo momento la mesa de los profesores, casi sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en su propia mesa, por eso no es de extrañar que cuando los profesores se levantaban para retirarse, él se paró de un salto, corriendo a la entrada del comedor a ver si se encontraba con uno de ellos al llegar a las escaleras del vestíbulo.

**-**Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**-** dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz.

**-**Solo pasando el tiempo profesor Black**-** consiente que estaba mintiendo, Sirius se acerco.

**-**Es mejor que te vayas a tu sala común, no creo que debas…

**-**No me interesa lo que usted crea… Profesor Black**-** Sirius se quedo completamente tieso y dolido, nunca antes Harry le había contestado así a nadie, mucho menos a él. Harry suspiro, sabía que estaba mal su comportamiento, y de hecho, ahora que suponía la razón de que lo alejaran, sabía que habían actuado lo mejor posible, pero… **-**Lo siento profesor… Sirius**-** éste levanto la cabeza y esbozo una amplia sonrisa **–**Solo quiero…

**-**Buenas Noches**-** esa voz los dejo completamente estáticos. **–**Señor Evans, profesor Black. Será mejor que hablen en otro lugar, no permiten el paso a los demás**-** Harry volteo completamente sonrojado.

**-**Lo… lo siento, profesor Potter**-** él sonrió **–**Yo quería…

**-**¡Papá!**-** una chica corriendo a su encuentro los distrajo, James sonrió ampliamente, Harry, intento sonreír y Sirius, palideció.

**-**No corras por los pasillos princesa…

**-**Papa**-** reprocho frunciendo el ceño, James rió

–Ya, lo volví a hacer…**-** suspiró sonriendo. Sirius y Harry veían la escena incómodos, Harry con una extraña expresión de anhelo que Ashley captó, y en reacción lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Quizá fuera tonto, pero eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo en ese momento, el abrazo de su padre, sentir su indudable afecto… Tenía una extraña sensación… Tenía… El presentimiento que esa relación, no duraría mucho tiempo más…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Perdón???**

**No volveré a tardar tanto, es una promesa… **

**Perdonen, de verdad!!**

**Ly Malfoy**


End file.
